Hidden Punk Princess
by corral's lifeRKIN
Summary: Kagome is a princess but not like any.She dosn't like wearing dresses or being fallowed by people so when she goes to a public school she meets the gang. But can she hide her secret from
1. chit chat online with the mesterious guy

**Hiyas people heres my second fic. If u read 'I Was Never Alone' then u will know me. Ok well here's my second fic. Be nice.**

A young sixteen year old sat on her front porch watching her parents say hello to her kingdom.Her name was Kagome. She was wearing one of her not favorite dress,it was long and pink one of her most hated colors. After it was over she changed in dark blue tight pants and a purple shirt that said 'Hi don't care THNX'. She put on her black bracelets and cross earings.She went downstairs to greet her parents.

"Good morning honey."Her mother greeted.

"morning." Kagome replied.

"Why do you have to wear dark clothes all the time?" Her father said disgusted."you look goth"

"I'm not goth i'm punk theres a difference."

"Well it's either punk or skater." Her father said rudely. Kagome shrugged she did not want to argue with her father again.

"Ok i'm punk I like to skate I'm not like other princess's is that a crime i'm still your daughter."

"Well mabey you should be like other princess's"

"Stop trying to make me something im not dad!"

"Kagome what is it that you want then?"

"I want to go to a public school"

"fine"Kagomes mother said before her father spoke.

"thanks mom you won't regret this I promise!" Kagome ran upstairs to her room bfore her father said anything.While downstairs Kagome's father didn't say anything because his wife left the room.

* * *

In Kagomes Room 

Kagome was in her room chatting with people in her laptop when a name popped up.'demon boy1o2 would like to chat'

"Who the hell is this...oh well."

pretty Gurl:hello?

demon boy1o2:hey wuts ur name

pretty Gurl: y would i tell u?

demon boy1o2:ok don't tell me.

pretty Girl:do i know u or who r u?

demon boy1o2: i just want 2 talk

pretty Gurl: ok

demon boy1o2: wut skool do u go 2?

pretty Gurl:um...Im going 2 a public skool 2marow

demon boy1o2:u nvr been 2 a public skool b-4? lol

pretty Gurl:long story. oh hey i gtg. bye.

pretty Gurl loged out

The other person by the door was thinking about the girl' I really do wonder where that girl goes to school'

Kagome was thinknig who was the boy she was talking to.

"I wonder what school will be like tomarrow.They won't know im princess becauseI dress differently.I know they won't like me because of my attitude so i'll have to work on people skills."

'I wonder if boys will talk to me.'"now I feel nervous"

Kagome went to bed early to be ready for tomarrow.'I really hope nobody knows i'm princess' with that and Kagome drifted to sleep.

**Did u like well please review.**


	2. sorry, nvr mind

**sorry guys won't be updating anything right now till sunday but feel free to give me any ideas.I have things to set up around my house.chow!**


	3. Meeting Inuyasha the half demon

**Hiyas people sry i couldn't update sooner but heres chapter two.**

Kagome woke and took a shower for twenty min. got dressed and did her hair. Kagome heard her mother yell from downstairs. She quickly ran to her mother panicking."Mom i'm not prepared for school what do I do!"

"Honey relax it's ok I have your stuff you don't have to be so nervous." Her mother tried to calm Kagome down.

"N...nervous? I...i'm n..not nervous." Kagome was shaking.

"Kagome your shaking and you look like you ran a lap."

"Your right i'll be ok."Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Kagome be nice to people there and make fri-"

"Mom i'm not little anymore it's ok if your nervous too." Kagome almost giggled.

"Ok go to school or you'll be late."Kagome ran and arrived at her school in five minuits.She entered the office where a lady was talking on the phone.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes i'm a new student here and I need my schedual." Kagome said sweetly.

"Here you go" the lady gave Kagome her schedual and Kagome left the office. 'lets see wheres 37D?' Kagome was concentrating so much on her schedual she bumbed into someone.

"Watch it girl!" The boy yelled and was walking away when Kagome yelled back.

"You watch it!" The boy turned around and looked at her and everyone was looking at Kagome as if she broke something.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARRING AT ME, YOU GUYS NEVER HEARD A GIRL YELL BEFORE.!" Kagome snaped. Everyone walked away and the boy walked up to Kagome.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked.

"If I knew don't you think I would of called you by your name?"

"Your new here aren't you?"

"No shit."

"Well my names Inuyasha and no one yells at me because i'll kick their ass and since i'm a half demon everyone thinks i'm a germ so they don't talk back to me." Inuyasha made it clear though Kagome didn't understand.

"Thats bullshit, sad but bullshit."

"What?"

"I mean thats kind of fucked up what they do to you now I know what kind ofguy you are."

"You think it's fucked up?"

"Do you want me to spell it for you and besides how many friends do you have?"

"Two and no I understand but I-" inuyasha didn't say anything.

"You what?"

"Nothing nevermind."

"Ok well I have to know if they allow skateboards here so I havta to go bye."

"Wait a minuit you ride a skateboard?"Inuyasha was impressed.

"Yeah and?"

"Your a skater chic huh and to think Sango was the only female who rode boards."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha had n time to answer he was cut off by the bell.

"Oh man already late for my first day for talking to some cute guy." Kagome and Inuyasha froze.'Oh man did I just say that outloud?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Um do you know where room 37D is before I embarrace myself again?" Kagome and Inuyasha were a bit red.

"Yeah thats my class but it's ok what you said I know you didn't mean it."Inuyasha was leaving but Kagome was mad.

"Yes I did mean it I just think outloud. Now wheres this class at dude I don't want the teacher to be bitchingat us."

"Wait the teacher will be bitching at me not you because your new."Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well then if she does then i'll say it was my fault for having you late."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it is the truth and I don't want to be those kind of people who leave half demons behind i'm not an ass Inuyasha."

"Ok thanks but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Kagome."

"Ok Kagome but ignore people if they look at you because your with me got it?"

"Sure but if you don't want people looking at you thenthreaten them."

"You are not like any girls Kagome."

"Well lets just say I don't let people bring me down." Inuyasha and Kagome entered the classroom and the teacher yelled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why are you late again?" the teacher yelled

"Because I helpedKagome get to class." the teacher looked at Kagome.

"Verry well take your seat. Young lady would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No Inuyasha did it for me already." Kagome winked at Inuyasha who turned red. Everyone in the class looked at the two.

"Ok well Kagome i'm Miss Pigzy sit next to Inuyasha."

"Miss Pigzy is your name?" Kagome tried so hard not to laugh.

"Yes it is now sit down!"Miss Pigzy yelled.

"Yes Miss Piggy." Inuyashaand Kagome giggled to eachother.

"Hey Kagome want to go to the skatepark after school with me and my friends I have an extra skateboard if you want to barrow it." Inuyasha whisperly asked Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome whispered back.

**Ok people there you go second chappie. Sango and Miroku come in the thid chapter but i'll do that later. Oh and if you read the first chapter you know how old Kagome is.The gang is the same age ok. Well did you like it please review.**


	4. Inuyasha's life, Inuyasha finds out

**Hellos peoples thanks yous fors da's reviews.I'm speaking with s at the end hee. Ok well awsome reviews you guys ROCK! **

**Kelsy Kitty Pitty03Thanks for the idea i'll include your idea in my story you kick ass! i'm gonna have Inuyasha find out first though ok. I'll have to think of how. Well heres more send more reviews k.**

Kagome and Inuyasha were out of homeroom and were headed to their first period class...gym.

"I hate having gym for first period it gets in my nerves." Inuyasha said in gritted teeth.

"Why whats so bad about it?" Kagome asked. Everyone she passed in the hall ways was starring at her and she was getting annoyed.

"Well if it rains, gets freezing, really hot or anything that has to do with bad weather the gym coaches won't give a shit." Inuyasha put his hand up in the air as if it were the end of the world.

"Inuyasha calm down your being a little dramatic right now."

"So? it isn't hurting anybody."Inuyasha sounded like a kid.

"True that, true that."Kagome repeated. 'Though these people are starting to piss me off' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha could tell she had something in her mind.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Inuyasha these people are pissing me off"Kagome almost yelled.

"Oh yeah I told you they'll be staring at you if you hang with me."

"So! that dosn't give them a right to just stare."

"Well heres the gym so um lets just go in the building and meet my other two friends."

"Ok" Kagome and Inuyasha entered the gym and right away Inuyasha spotted his friends. His friends spotted Inuyasha and they ran to him.

"Hey Inuyasha whats up." the boy said. He looked at Kagome and had a freaky smile wich scared Kagome.(A/N: I'll give you one guess.) Inuyasha knew where this was going."Excuse my rudness my name is Miroku andI would like t-"Miroku was interrupted by a girls slap.

"Don't listen to Miroku he'll say perverted things to any pretty girl he comes across to. By the way my names Sango are you new here?"

"Yeah how did you know the guy was going to say something perverted?" Kagome asked.

"We know trust us." Both Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time. Kagome simply nodded.

SCENE CHANGE:To lunch time

"Thank the time it's lunch."Inuyasha said.

"Never come across Inuyasha and his food." Sango teased. Kagome giggled a bit. Inuyasha and Miroku were having a conversation and laughing at the same time."I guess Inuyasha has the hotts for youfor first impression."

"Sango what are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well to tell you the truth he's never been so close to a girl before, well atleast what I remember."

"I still don't uderstand." Kagome looked even more confused.

"Inuyasha had a rough time growing up. Sure his family loves him but there are times in school when he's all alone and no one to talk to. Kids in elementry school would push him around and call him names wich made it so sad. Thats why Inuyasha is always moody. There are times when Miroku and I have seen his soft side but only for a short while. In a way your like his true best fiend already." Sango explained wich made it real hard for Kagome to hear.

"Thats sad. I've dealed with that before. Inuyasha only has you and Miroku as friends and me but your a girl isn't he close to you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we're pretty close but not like he is to you. To be honest I can tell he already likes youmore than a friend. And to believe I've known him since the fourth grade."

"Wow thats what I call strong friendship. How about Miroku?" Kagome was really wondering about Miroku.

"Miroku well we've known him since sixth grade. The bond that I have with Inuyasha is like brother and sister his parents know me his brother knows me my parents and little brother know him and his family. Oh and did I mention he hasan adorable little sister. She's so cute." Sango put a cute expression on her face.

"Wow is his little sister and brother half demon too?"

"Only his little sister and himself. His brother's older than Inuyasha and they're half brothers but they still love eachother."

"Whats Inuyasha's brother and sister named?"

"Sesshomaru and Rin."

"How old is Rin?"

"She's only five. Damn i'm skipping lunch it's too long wanna come with?"

"Yeah" answered Kagome."Hey Inuyasha, Miroku me and Sango are skipping lunch k?"

"Alright seeya outside." Inuyasha turned to Miroku and started talking to him again. Sango and Kagome were outside talking more about Inuyasha.

"So does Rin have problems at school too?" asked Kagome as she climbed the wall and sat.Sango sat on the floor.

"No thats only because she looks human. The only difference is her eyes. Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru are ok with that."

"Wait if demons hate half demons why is this Sesshomaru guy help him?"

"I guess it's because they've been family since Inuyasha was born and they stood by eachother ever since. Sesshomaru always has a cold stare though but he's really nice if you don't get him mad."

"Thats cute." Kagome answered.

"Oh and Inuyasha always says the stupedest things when he tries to say something it comes out wrong but thats his stupidity side talking he dosn't really mean what he says. And when he has problems he can't deal withhe asks me to spend the night."

"He asks you to spend the night?" Kagome looked at Sango strangely.

"Oh my god Kagome grow up didn't you pay one speck of attention when I said me and him are like brother and sister." Sango pratically yelled.

"Ok i'm sorry you don't have to take things up the ass Sango. Man i'm so happy after lunch we get to go home." Kagome almost had a panick attack."Oh my god home! Sango you have to tell Inuyasha-"

"Have to tell me what Kagome?" Inuyasha and Miroku were standing right behind her.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah?"

"Oh right... um Inuyasha I can't go skateboarding today." Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha looked down.

"Why?"

"Because I promised my mom I would help her with something. Can we go tomarrow?"

"Ok but why don't we come over your place?" Inuyasha smiled.

"No my mom will embarrase me infront of you guys and besides it's too soon." 'I can't show them where I live they'll know i'm princess.' Kagome thought in her mind.

"I guess your right. But that was the bell so I guess we'll see you later?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah tottaly." Kagome ran home and straight to her mothers room.

* * *

It was dark already and Kagome was online chatting with people when a familiar name popped up in her screen.'demon boy1o2 would like to chat."Hey it's the same guy I was talking to the other night...wait that was yesterday. oh well." 

Pretty Gurl: Hi

demon boy1o2: Hey whats up

Pretty Gurl: Nothing just bored. u?

demon boy1o2:same

Pretty Gurl: U wanna talk again am i right?

demon boy1o2: can i know ur name now and who you are mabey?

Pretty Gurl: i guesss since i don't know you

demon boy1o2:awsome (A/N: ok people i'll give you one guess whose demon boy1o2. Kelsey Kitty Pitty03 thanks again.)The boy on the other end was Inuyasha and the two have no idea they'er actually chatting with eachother on the other end.

Pretty Gurl: ok me names Kagome and believe it or not i'm the princess of the kingdome.

demon boy1o2:that is so fricken awsome well i gtg chat ya later.

demon boy1o2 logged out. Inuyasha was sweating hard he was soaked with sweat. It looked like rain fell hard on his face. He was pale and was about to pass out when his little sister came in with Sesshomaru.

"Look, look big brother I made you and Sesshy noodle necklaces!" Rin yelled "Inuyasha?(gasp) Big brother somethings wrong Inuyasha!"

"Yeah Inuyasha you ok your socked." Sesshomaru had a worry expression on his face"Lil bro Rin made us a gift are you not happy?"Sesshomaru's face went cold again but his eyes were worried.

"Yeah I just need to go." Inuyasha was panting hard.

"Go? go where?"

"You know go. I need to go bad."

"Big brother if you have to go potty no ones stopping you." Rin giggled and Sesshomaru cracked up.

"I'll be right back Rin"Inuyasha left in the restroom.

"Rin you want to play video games in inu's room?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah but he'll get mad"

"So what?"

"Ok lets play."

**There ya go people did you like that well please send some reviews i'll write your names down and i'll love you guys forever and ever!**


	5. The News Trip and the Dream

**Thank you peoples for the reviews. Ok to make thngs clear**

**Sango the kick ass demon slayer thanks for the review and yeah I am an actual skater but to be honest I wasn't going to put Kagome as a skater. My friend lives next door to me and I told her about fanfiction and since she's an Inuyasha fan she wanted to make a story with me it was really her idea making her skater I was going to put just a regular girl but it changed 'cause of my friend. We're writing this story.**

**ashley gothkid thanks so muuuuuuch about for da review i'll try to email you k.**

**Tsuki-tora, ClaypotHater, Nomadgirl Thanks you guys for the reviews that was so fricken awsome of you. Thanks to everyone who sends me reviews. **

**Ok heres more of the story.**

Inuyasha was in the restroom washing his face over and over again. He couldn't picture Kagome being a princess. 'Mabey that's another Kagome, the Kagome I know isn't princess the princess is...well princess Kagome is a skater chic' Inuyasha thought to himself."What am I going to do?" Inuyasha talked to himself. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha are you still in there come on hurry up Rin has to go."Sesshomaru knocked harder.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

Inuyasha walked to school deep in thought. He bumped into Sango.

"Huh? oh hey Inuyasha whats up?" Sango sounded cheerful.Inuyasha tried to keep his cool.

"Um Sango have you seen Kagome?"

"Uh yeah she's at the snack barwith Miroku." Inuyasha and Sango heard a loud slap and knew who it was. Miroku came back with a hand print on his cheek with a pist off Kagome behind him.

"Miroku did you touch Kagome?" Sango said in a warning tone. Inuyasha was getting ready to strike Miroku. But Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at him.

"Inuyasha are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost" Kagome had a worried look on her face. 'what do I do if I say something mean she can have me locked up or worse... I don't even want to know' Inuyasha thought to himself."I'm ok Kagome I just...didn't sleep well."

"Well you shouldn't of come to school you look pale."

"Hey Kagome do you have an email adress we can all talk on the computer." Miroku said.

"Yea well my penn name is Pretty Gurl whats yours Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her so Miroku tried to say.

"Inuyasha's penn name is demo-" Miroku couldn't finish because Inuyasha punched him across the room.

"Inuyasha what is your problem?" Kagome yelled

"Um I...wanted to say my penn name." Inyasha put on a fake smile."It's um Inuboy1o2"

"Ok but still you shouldn't of punched Miroku now everyone is staring at us again!" Kagome yelled again.

"I told you already why they keep staring!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"THEY STILL SHOULDN'T STARE AT US LIKE THAT!"

"WELL I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Kagome snapped at the crowd. "WHAT IS EVERYONES PROBLEM STOP STARING!"Everyone left the hall ways and there stood only Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Kagome took a deep breath "lets get to class before we're late." Kagome said walking in her class.

"You don't ever want toget in Kagome's bad side" Stated Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku nodded.'Oh yeah Kagome is princess all righteveryone in the kingdome knows she has a bad temper but what do I do? Do I tell her.' Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

SCENE CHANGE

To fifth period:

"Hello class I have some good news. The school has enough money for students go on a trip to Hollywood for a week. And this class is going for working hard." the teacher announced. Everyone in the class was cheering and screaming."But one thing!" the teacher tried to say. Everyone stood quiet."You all have to be in a group of five when we are at the airport."The day went on like that and it was afterschool. Inuyasha and his friends went to the skatepark.

"So who are we going to take for fifth member in Hollywood?" Kagome asked while skating in the ramps. Everyone was skating in the ramps but thinking at the same time. Inuyasha knew who.

"Hey what about my brother?" Inuyasha said stopping. Everyone did the same.

"Inuyasha-" Sango tried to explain but was interupted.

"Sango Sesshomaru may be older but the teacher said 'students can go' she never mentioned what grade and besides the school afford it." Inuyasha explained.

"Good point but only question would he want to go. Stupid teachers tell us now and we only have two days to pack. Do you think he would want to go?" Sango had a point.

"Well lets ask ok hopefully he'll go."Everyone went home but Sango went with Inuyasha and asked Sesshomaru.

"No"

"Please Sesshomaru you have to go!" Sango begged.

"Why me. It sounds cool and all but why me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because we have only two days to go and we could only go if we have five people." Inuyasha explained.

"Ok well whats in it for me?" Sango and Inuyasha were confused.

"Well what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"You two have to do whatever I want for a wekk got it?"

"What!" They both yelled.

"Why a week?" Inuyasha asked in a yelling tone.

"Because baby bro I have to be stuck with you and your friends for an entire week." Sesshomaru had a cold expression but his eyes were mad.

"Fine" Both Sango and Inuyasha grumbled. Sango was headed out the door but Inuyasha stopped her. "Hey Sango could you sleep over today?"

"Sure Inu but is there another problem you have to deal with?"

"Yeah it's Kagome"

"Uh-oh girl trouble." Sesshomaru was still there.

"Yup" Sango agreed.

"Sessh go away." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Dude this is the living room. Oh and Sango i'll let mine and your parents know your sleeping over."

"Thanks Sessh" Sango smiled. Inuyasha dragged Sango to his room.

"I set up extra blankets so you won't get cold." Inuyasha said giving Sango her pillows.

"Thanks Inu but lets talk about your problem in the morning i'm really tierd from all that skateboarding."

"Ok i'll be on the computer if you need anything...You know Sango you can sleep on my bed if you want i'll sleep on the floor."

"No because your bed is harder than the floor." Sango and Inuyasha cracked up.Inuyasha found Kagome online."Kagome is on every night?...oh well."

Pretty Gurl: I can nvr talk online without talking 2 u

demon boy1o2: that isn't a bad thing is it?

Pretty Gurl: no but its true

demon boy1o2: yeah i guess it is. are u really the princess of the kingdom?

Pretty Gurl: yea but i'm different

demon boy1o2: you told me already but r u always surrounded by lots of ppl

Pretty Gurl: most of the time. but not so much since i go 2 skool

demon boy1o2: will u b talking 2 me every night

Pretty Gurl: yes but not 2 days after

demon boy1o2: why

Pretty Gurl: I'll b gone 4 an entire week

demon boy1o2: where r u going

Pretty Gurl: to hollywood

demon boy1o2: oh ok well i have 2 go now

Pretty Gurl: ttyl has loged out

Inuyasha shut his computer down and still couldn't believe Kagome was Princess."What am I going to do?" Inuyasha asked himself befor he went to sleep.Inuyasha had a dream that Inuyasha was dressed all in red and he had a huge long sword Kagome was dressed in a green and white school uniform, Sango had her pet Kilala and had a huge boomerang and was a demon slayer, Miroku was a monk and had a long staff, Sesshomaru was dressed in white with a long tail and his slittle sister Rin was with him along with another sword he had and a toad and two headed dragon. Then there was some other girl who looked exactly like Kagome only she had always cold eyes. Inuyasha saw Kagome run away with tears. There was a small fox with him running too. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha woke up sweat dripping down his face and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango were there laughing at him."What is so funny!" Inuyasha yellled at them.

"Hey Inuyasha were you having a dream about Kagome? you were screaming her name." Sango said in laughter.Inuyasha ignored the question and everyone else he was deep in thought.'I wonder who that other girl was and the fox why did I have this dream?' Inuyasha thought to himself.'Why was Kagome crying?' Inuyasha asked himself lots of questions. Then rose up and went to take a shower without a word to anyone.

"Jeeze whats his problem?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshy is Inu mad?"

"I don't know"

"I'll ask him later at school." Sango said. Unlike Inuyasha Kagome had the same dream.

**Hi guys this isn't the author this is her friend she went somewhere else but I finished it. did you like it this chapter well half the chapter is my first. Please be nice i don't want to make my friend mad. I wrote half the chapter by myself let me know if you like it.**


	6. Secret no more

**Hi ppls! I only had to write half of my other chapter but my friend finished it up 4 me. YAY! well thanks so much for the reviews. I'm already planning on my next fanfic. I'm not going to make Kagome punk again though I havn't decided i need help with that but please read and review please.**

Kagome was out of the shower and dressed but she was still thinking about her dream.'Why was I crying and why were we all dressed like that?' Kagome was still thinking to herself but skipped her breakfast. Kagome walked to school not paying attention what was going around her. Skaters almost ran her over she walked a red light that a car had to stop really fast. Kagome was really deep in thought. She entered her school in five min. but was still thinking for some reason Inuyasha was doing the same. He almost walked a red light but he was saved by Sesshomaru and Sango. They kept yelling at him but was too busy thinking. Inuyasha and Kagome bumped in to eachother but they didn't say anything they just looked at eachother thinking about the dream.'Why is Inuyasha looking at me like that should I tell him about my dream?' Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. 'Kagome dosn't look away does she know about the dream or is it the princess thing' Inuyasha panicked he thought outloud."Princess!"Inuyasha covered his mouth and Kagome didn't know what to do. She got up and ran to class. Inuyasha felt terrible. Sango, Sesshomaru everyone heard him say outloud. And now everyone was talking and saying things about Kagome being princess.Inuyasha got up the floor and ran to class. Sango and Sesshomaru looked at eachother.

* * *

At gym Inuyasha didn't see Kagome and Sango told everything to Miroku and were also looking for Kagome. Then they all heard a yell"Stop it! stop bowing!" Inuyasha ran and left Sango and Miroku behind. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and left the school. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha carrying her. She felt like panicking when he put her down but Inuyasha fell to the ground and bowed and kept yelling at himself and was apologizing."I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY kAGOME I MEAN PRINCESS I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR I'M SORRY I'M SO-!" Inuyasha was cut short. 

"SHUT-UP INUYASHA!" Inuyasha stood quiet but didn't look up. Kagome was pist.

"Inuyasha look at me." Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha didn't look up."Inuyasha if you believe i'm princess look at me." She said again. But still Inuyasha did not look up. Kagome looked around and knew they were at a park. To make sure no one was listening to their conversation Kagome yelled."Inuyasha look at me!" Kagome yelled this time and grabbed his chin to make his eyes look hers."Inuyasha how did you know I was princess who told you and why did you yell it out? I won't get mad I won't let anyone know we're talking but tell me please."

"You told me"Inuyasha said quietly he sounded as if he were about to cry but didn't.

"What? I never told you anything."

"You told me online."Kagome was even more confused."I'm demon boy1o2"Kagome ended in tears.

"why d..didn't you...tell me?"

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt you but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Kagome was still in tears.

"Afraid that you will never speak to me again bu I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Inuyasha why did you yell it out?"

"Because I panicked I was thinking of a dream I had last night and when we bumped into eachother you wouldn't look away and I thought that mabey you found out orif it was about being princess and I thought outloud. I'm so sorry princess I-"

"Inuyasha don't ever call me princess again. The reason why I never told anybody was because this would happen. I like to do things that other princess's don't."

"Yes prince- I mean Kagome"

"Inuyasha your my friend I don't let my friends call me princess got that?"

"Fine. But what do we do now we're out of school."

"Well lets talk about that dream of yours we'll go pick Sango and Miroku up later."

"Ok well you, me, Sango, Miroku, my brother Sesshomaru, my little sister Rin, Sango's pet Kilala, some girl, a toad and a little fox were in it and-"

"Inuyasha does your brother have long silver hair like you and was he wearing all white with a long tail?"

"Kagome i'll feel so comfterable if you told meyou saw my brother wearing something like that in a store."

"Scary part is I never seen or met your brother."

"So then you had the same dream?"

"I guess but do you know why I was crying?"

"No I was going to ask you that."

"Well when schools over we'll pick up our friends and your brother and you guys can sleep over my place."

"Kagome is it ok if I bring my little sister because my parents won't be home tonight."

"Sure invite the whole kingdome while your at it." Inuyasha let out a small laugh.

* * *

After school Inuyasha and Kagome walked to school to pick Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.Everyone was looking at Kagome and bowing."Kagome don't you care that these people bow to you?"

"Inuyasha people bow to me since the day I was born. What makes you think i'm not used to it." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gave her a pleading look."Fine alright stop bowing! are you people seriously going to bow tome every day for the rest of the school year?" Everyone looked at her and just walked away and did not bow. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru went up to them and bowed to Kagome."It's ok you guys you don't have to bow." Everyone was relieved. They all went to Inuyasha home to pick up Rin while Sesshomaru caled his parents and said they were staying at a friends house.

"Ok Rin we're going to sleep over a friends house tonight ok." Inuyasha said while putting her pj's on.

"Whose house are we going to sleep in big brother?" Rin had a cheerful smile.

"We're sleeping in princess Kagomes home."

"gasp I want to meet her!"Rin ran out the door and bowed to Kagome."Hello Princess I think your really pretty in all those big dresses you wear."

"Thank you Rin.Atleast someone thinks I am."

"Not true Inuyasha has a whole bunch of pictures of her under his bed. He thinks your hot for a princess." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha turned red.

"Well i'm not surprised"Everyone looked at Kagome."Most guys try to get with me for money."

"Thats not true I don't want to get with you because of money." Inuyasha didn't realize what he said.

"I never said that you wanted to get with me now did I Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned even more red. "Relax now lets go before my dad says anything." Kagome went out the door and everyone else fallowed.It took about ten minuits to get to kagomes castle."Well we're here you guys." Everyone enetered and were looking around. The inside was beutiful the stair rails were a beutiful shiny gold. Kagomes mother entered.

"Kagome your home and you brought friends. Welcome to our home." Everyone bowed to her."Oh no your friends with Kagome I don't want her friends bowing all the time. Honey I have bathing suits for you and your friends. You can go to the bath tub."

"Thanks mom!"

"Honey I also packed some stuff for your triptomarrow."

"I completely forgot but thanks."

"Speaking of trip Sesshomaru what did you tell mom and dad about the trip?" Inuyasha asked

"Just that we're headed for tomarrow and our stuff is at the car and we'll leave Rin here. Kagomes parents will take her to school I lether mom know and she says it's ok."

"Awsome but where do we get tickets?"

"The teachers duh"

"Ok now my next question Kagome why did your mom said bath? are we all going in?"Inuyasha asked but Miroku had a peverted thought.

"Well before Miroku starts thinkinng the bath is really big and kinda deep so it's like a pool but with warm water is all." Kagome explained.

"Mi'lady your swimsuits are all in here." a guard said to her.

"Thank you. Your dismissed." The guard left and Kagome opened the door."Guys welcome to heaven." Kagome teased. Everyones mouth droped.

**So did you guys like wellplease send some reviews i'll hunt you down if you don't. jk,jk, well please send some reviews.**


	7. Fun time in water, and kick ass gun

**Oh my god i'm so fricken boooooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeed. That is why I am here! Ok anyways people THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS! now back to the story.**

Kagome opened her door"Guys welcome to heaven" Kagome teased. Everyones mouth droped.

* * *

Everyone looked at the giant bath tub. It has beutiful little sprinkles that mabey a child would play in, a huge waterfall that you can jump to, lights changeunder the water color blue and green, the floor has beutiful black marbel the walls are painted a bronze color and has plants and flowers all around the bath.(A/N: Ok I've been to something like this when I visited my cousin in washington it was so bad ass! so I basically described it here too.)Kagome saw everyones faces and had to laugh. "C'mon you guys lets get ready, boys your room is in there when your done just get in the water and we'll meet you out in a sec." Kagome and the girls walked to their room to change in theirbathing suits. The guys were out and in the pool but the girls were still in there.

"Hey the girls are still in there lets take a pe-"

"No Miroku we won't look at the girls dressing." Inuyasha cut in.

"Well then i'll take a look." Miroku tried to get up but Inuyasha would always pull him down till the girls came out.Kagome jumped in the water and the girls behind her.

"Hey Kagome what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked and the boys stared.

"Well I don't know what do you _do_ at a pool Inuyasha?" Kagome teased.

"Well is it possible I can climb the waterfall and jump from there?" Inuyasha was getting ready to jump.

"Go ahead." Inuyasha jumped from the water and climbed the waterfall."Inuyasha jump!" Kagome yelled over.

"I'm gonna! keep your suit on!"

"That dosn't make any sense just jump!"Inuyasha turned around and walked away. Everyone thought he chickened out.

"Don't tell me he's scared." Sesshomaru said. Then all of a sudden they saw Inuyasha jump and landed in the water. The only thing they saw was Inuyasha's head and yelled 'awsome!'

"That was so cool big brother can I go?" Rin swam to her brother.

"I don't know Rin it's pretty high and dangerous for you." Inuyasha said looking at the waterfall.

"Then mabey you can come with me. pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeee!"

"OK, ok come on" It took a minuit for Inuyasha to get up there. Then he just jumped with Rin in his arms with her screaming all the way the down.

"Well if Rin can do it i'm going too." Kagome got up and walked up the fall. She looked down and hesitated a little bit. Then Inuyasha hid behind her, grabbed her and jumped in the water with Kagome in his armsscreaming."Inuyasha! I can't believe you did that!"

"C'mon Kagome it's just a little water."

"Still you got me by surprised."

"Sorry... ... ... wanna go again?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha and Kagome went up again, Rin went with Sesshomaru, Miroku went with Sango. Everyone was having a blast but the girls heard Rin crying.

"Whats wrong Rin?" Sango asked.

"Brother Sesshy isn't here I think he drowned!" Rin cried.

"Speaking of Sessh, Inuyasha and Miroku are not up either."Kagome said looking around. Then Sango was dragged down."Sango!" Kagome looked for her. Then Rin was dragged down."Rin!" Then Kagome was dragged down. The guys went up laughing.

"Do you think it was ok to bring Rin under water." Miroku said.

"No it's ok she learned how to swim faster than me and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well shouldn't the girls be up by now?" Miroku asked worried.

"Oh shit Rin!" Sesshomaru looked under water.

"What about the girls?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fuck the girls Rin comes first!" Sesshomaru swam under water. Then Inuyasha and Miroku heard laughter they looked up and couldn't believe what the saw.

"Sessh" Inuyasha began

"Not now Inuyasha"

"Sessh" Sesshomaru still kept looking under water.

"Sessh"

"Sessh"

"FLUFFY!"

"What the hell do you want i'm looking for Ri-"

"Rin's right there!" Inuyasha yelled pointing behind Sesshomaru.

"Rin where did you go" Sesshomaru said picking her up.

"Hi big brother I was here looking at you screaming at big brother and looking under water."

"For how long"Sango cut in.

"Lets say we were here when you said 'fuck the girls'" Sango and Kagome cracked up.

"Sesshy what does shit mean?" Rin asked innocently.

"Nothing I don't ever want to here you say that word again ok." Rin nodded. "C'mon lets get dressed and go outside before bed." Sesshomaru got out the pool with Rin. Everyone else fallowed. After dressing in pj's everyone went outside. They were sitting outside the caslte talking. Inuyashas ears went up.

"Somethings coming" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I don't see anything." Kagome tried to look ahead.

"He's right somethings coming." Sesshomaru said blankly. "Kagome hold Rin." Sesshomaru handed Rin to Kagome.

"Whats coming?" Sango asked.

"Just humans and they're armed." Sesshomaru said blankly again.Kagome knew who it was.

"Oh boy here we go again." Kagome slapped her head.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"It's Hojo. Don't worry i'll take care of it."

"No Kagome he's armed and he brought friends." Inuyasha said as the boys arrived.

"We are here to take the princess." Said one of the boys.

"Hojo go home i'm not going anywhere." Kagome said. The boys ran to attack but Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango ran and were kicking butt. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought them like they rehearsed it. Miroku punched a couple guys and Sango jumped and kicked some guys. One was able to reach Kagome and took a gun and aimed her face. Kagome smiled and Rin touched the gun the guy was holding. Kagome grabbed Rins arm and pulled away.

"No Rin thats bad." Kagome snatched the gun and kicked the boy in the stomach."Leave Hojo i'll keep kicking your ass if you still come back! Rin I don't ever want to see you do that ok." Rin nodded and the boys left. Everyone looked at Kagome."What because i'm princess I can't fight." Sango let out a small laugh.

"How did you know it was him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know because he tries to ask me out but I turn him down so many times he now tries to kidnap me and rape me but hes one i'm not afraid of." Kagome explained.

"Ook well lets go inside then and go to sleep." Sesshomaru said. Everyone went inside and closed the huge door. "Ok how many times has he tried to kidnap you Kagome?"

"Um twice a week I think" Before anyone could ask anymore questions Kagome went in her room with the girls behind her. The boys went in their room and went to sleep.

* * *

**So how did you likesorry I didn't give much detail about the hojo thing my friend tought it was a good idea but I don't know it's what you guys say so please send some reviews. Oh and I want to write this down because i'm going to put it in my next chapter. _' What u doin?' 'Eating chocalate' 'Where'd you get it?' 'Doggy droped it' 'Wheres your doggy?' 'Out the door' 'Whats he doing?' 'making more'_ So remember that people! please review.**


	8. Good Bye Rin I'll See You In Seven Days

**Hi guys i'm really I havn't update but i'm here again I have nothing else to do but update and i've been really busy but heres more of the story.**

Kagome and the girls woke up from Kagome's alarm clock. Rin stood up looking at Sango who hasn't woken up yet."Sister Sango wake up." Rin moved her shoulders but wouldn't wake up.Kagome walked to Rin and saw the problem."Kagome sister Sango won't wake up. Is she dead?" Rin asked, Kagome laughed.

"Rin go to your brothers room and wake them up i'll handle Sango." Kagome smiled evily.

"Where is the room brother is sleeping in?"

"Right next door." Rin walked out the room and closed the door. Kagome looked at Sango and ran to her restroom to get something. With Rin, she entered the room and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were still asleep. Rin smiled and jumped on Inuyasha's bed.

"Wake up! wake up! wake up big brother!" Inuyasha groaned in lazyness. Rin jumped from Inuyasha's bed to Sesshomaru's bed."Wakey, wakey,eggs and baecky Sesshy!"

"Five more minuits Rin" Sesshomaru said sleepily.

"No you have to wake up! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE U-!"

"OK! ok i'm up. Inuyasha wake Miroku up for me." Said Sesshomaru walking out of the room with Rin. Inuyasha got out of bed and didn't bother about Miroku. He entered the restroom to wash his face. Inuyasha got out and only stared at Miroku still asleep.

"I guess Miroku fell out of his bed again." Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha didn't do anythig he just went towards him and walked on him. Miroku jumped up and saw what stepped on him."Hey Miroku get up already." Inuyasha walked out the door.Inuyasha walked inside the girls room where he saw Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru leaning over to Sango. "What are you guys doing to Sango?" Inuyasha asked a little mad.

"We are trying to wake her up big brother." Rin answered. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a watergun. Sesshomaru whispered something to Kagome and she only nodded. Rin ran out the door and Inuyasha was out of the way. Sesshomaru was getting ready to run. But Kagome didn't wet Sango she wet the ceiling. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at Kagome confusingly. Kagome just walked out her room. The boys looked at Sango and the ceiling. A drop of water fell on Sango's forhead and suddenly Sango got up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Sango grabbed anything and threw it at the boys. Miroku walked in and was hit with a fancy phone. Kagome could hear all the drama and yelling from Sango. She just laughed and Rin looked at her.

"Did it work Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded. "YES!" Rin yelled.

"Works every time." Kagome said giving a high five to Rin. Thirty minuits later Sango walked in the kitchen innocently with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku behind her covered in bumps and bruises. The boys gave a death glare to Kagome but she only ignored them. An hour after the teens dressed they walked out the door. Sesshomaru stayed behind to talk to Rin.

"Rin, Inuyasha and I are leaving we'll be gone for seven days ok but the queen will take you to school and mom will pick you up from school today ok." Sesshomaru tried to explain.

"Ok big brother i'll miss you and Inuyasha. Please send me letters ok." Rin gave a kiss to Sesshomaru's cheek. He hugged her as if he was lost.

"I promise and i'll buy you something ok." Rin nodded and watched Sesshomaru walk out the door. Sesshomaru met up with his friends but didn't bother to look at anyone. Inuyasha knew exactly what happened. He saw Rin by the door and waved to her.

"Bye Rin we'll be back soon!" Inuyasha yelled. He only saw Rin wave. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaruwho was in the drivers seat and waited for everyone to get in.

"Inuyasha whats up with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru and Rin never been parted like this before." Inuyasha gave sad expression.

"But it's only a week."

"Yea but a week is forever to Sesshomaru. Rin and Sessh are always close everyday when we come from school. They're never parted and this week is the first." Inuyasha said nothing more and went inside the car. Everyone else fallowed. Inuyasha sat in the passanger seat and could of sworn he saw a tear roll down Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru started thecar and drove to the school. When they arrived it was still silent.

"Hey theres our teacher lets go." Miroku said running to the teacher. The rest walked up to the teacher in silence. They all entered the bus. Kagome sat by the window, Sango next to her and Miroku next to Sango. Across from them was Sesshomaru by the window and next to him was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru kept looking outside the window and when the bus was leaving he could seethe tall castle. He can picture Rin waiting at the door for him and Inuyasha to return. The only thing that was in his mind was what Rin had told him.

FLASHBACK:

'_Ok big brother i'll miss you and Inuyasha. Please send me letters._'_ Rin gave a kiss to Sesshomaru's cheek. He hugged her as if he was lost._

END FLASHBACK:

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he leaned his head on the window and was silently crying. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He had to look away, he couldn't see his brothers sadness right now. Everyone would look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but the two didn't care.

"They are really close to Rin aren't they?" Kagome asked.

"Yea they are, they're parents are always working so they take care of eachother all the time. So basically they're worried about her." Sango explained. 'good bye Rin.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

**Hello, hello people. sorry again I havn't update but my friend felt like writing something about Sesshomaru not wanting to leave Rin. So we turned him kind of emo in this chapter. Anyways please send some reviews.**


	9. The Truth Of being Worried and the Dream

**Thank you peoples for the reviews. I made Sesshomaru kind of emo but I won't let it ruin the trip...yet. But ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm whatever just read please.**

The bus arrived at the airport and Inuyasha's group was last to come out because of Sesshomaru sleeping in the bus."Hey Sesshomaru we're here lets get out of the bus." Inuyasha said shaking Sesshomaru a bit. He awoke sleepily and just got up without saying anything. Inuyasha fallowed and the rest did too. Sango was a bit pale and Kagome noticed but didn't know why. She tried to ask but Sango ran out. Kagome was so confused she was getting frustrated. As soon as everyone entered the plane Kagome noticed a deep cut in Sango's back when she streched her arms in the air. Kagome got worried.

"Sango where did you get that deep cut in your back?" Kagome almost yelled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went over and saw the huge cut. They looked at her horrified.

"I got it when I went skateboarding. I fell on the rail and my board landed on me." Sango lied. Everyone bought it but not Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went looking for Miroku to sit by him. Sango and Kagome found their seats and sat down.

"Sango what really happened to you?" Kagome asked worried.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the guys." Sango sounded as if she were to cry.

"Promise."

"I know why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are worried about Rin."

"Why"

"Because, a couple months ago, me, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha ran in on their parents beating up Rin."

"What!"

"Keep quiet. When I left I went to my place and my parents were talking on the phone with Inu's parents and when they hung up they started beating me. They left and were beating my little brother. I told them to promise not to beat him so they now use the whip on me and I myself am worried about Rin and my brother. The next day we all went to school and they looked at me. We promised to help eachother out. When we all turn eight-teen we're moving out of there and buying our own place." Sango was in tears. Kagome joined her.

"But why did they beat her in the first place?" Kagome was suddenly afraid.

"I don't know I guess it's because sheis half demon. They started yelling at her and Inuyasha,Sesshomaru stood up for them so they try to beat him too."

"Does Miroku know?" Sango nodded. The girls cried for a while and soon fell asleep. After a couple hours went by everyone in the plane woke up by the sound of the plane arriving. When the teacher led the students out the all went to their groups. They all drove the bus again taking them to the hotel. When they arrived they all settled in their rooms. Their group had to sleep in the same room with different beds. There was a sliding door and inside there was two beds. Sango and Kagome called that side of the room and the boys laid on their beds. "Guys I think i'm gonna stay in bed for the rest of the day. The plane was too uncomfterable." Kagome said laying down on her bed. Everyone did the same thing and fell asleep the whole day. Kagome and Inuyasha were having the same dream again but this time was a little different.

_There was Kagome crying again and running. There was a little fox demon looking at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at himself holding a person. He looked down and saw another girl infront of him. 'Kagome?' He thought. But this girl wasn't Kagome this girl had cold eyes and yet so loving, she was wearing red pants like Inuyasha was only she had a white shirt. Her hair tied up in a low ponytail. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome run into wolf and hugged him. He had blue eyes with a long tail. He looked at the wolf leaning to give Kagome a kiss and there was a man that looked deformed with many demon parts. He was going to attack Kagome. Inuyasha yelled and Kagome and himself woke up sweating and yelling._

Everyone else woke up looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. They just looked at eachother then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist. "ineedtotalktokagome!" Inuyasha yelled and said very fast that no one understood what he said. "Kagome-"

"I know me too."

"But why?"

"Mabey it's a message."

"To what. what did we do?"

"I don't know."

"So what now?"

"Lets go."

"Where?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha we're out in the hallways. We could get introuble."

"Oh... right...Kagome before we go inside if the wolf dude was real would you really kiss him?"

"I guess so but why are you jelouse?"

"I am not jelouse but what do you mean you guess so?"

"I was just kidding. But what was with the girl?"

Inuyasha smirked."Jelouse?"

"No" Kagome sounded serious. "I kinda got pist off because she looked like me. This isn't some coincedence Inu."

"Why do you get pist off about it. I mean really, I won't run to a girl."

"I don't care if you run to a girl or not but we keep having the same dreams and it's telling us something. I will not ignore this so if you'll excuse me i'm going to bed." Kagome walked towards the room but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait a second Kagome whats the matter with you?"

"Me? Don't you mean you. We have same dreams that are telling us something and you take it as a joke. I want to find out why we have them weather you help me or not."

"Wait a minuit I din't say anything about not helping you. Give me second to think here."

"No I can't have you thinking because you don't know how to think."

"Fine we'll talk about it to-" Inuyasha checked the time on th wall."Today in four hours."

"Why four hours?"

"Because it's three-a-clock in the morning right now."

"Oh" Kagome and Inuyasha went inside their room only to see Miroku tapping on his knee making a small rhythm and Sango, Sesshomaru singing. Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdroped. They saw how crazy they looked singing. (A/N: SE Sesshomaru, SA Sango)

(Sa) What you doin'?

(SE) Eating chocolate.

(SA) Where'd you get it?

(SE) Doggy droped it.

(SA) Wheres your doggy?

(SE) Out the door.

(SA) Whats he doing?

(SE) Making more.

The three looked at Kagome and Inuyasha staring at them. "What?" Sesshomaru said almost laughing.

"Nothing" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

"Wanna join us?" Miroku asked not knowing what else to do. The two looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Ok." Inuyasha and Kagome played along. But Inuyasha kept on thinking about Kagome. 'Does Kagome really don't care if I go with another girl? Dosn't she know yet how I feel about her?' Inuyasha kept thinking to himself. Four hours later the four teens were all dressed and ready to go to Universal Studios.

"This is going to be so cool!" Kagome yelled in excitement. (A/N: remember they're in Hollywood.) The four teens entered the amusement park.

"Where should we go in first?" asked Sango looking at the map.

"Why don't we go to the tour we coul sure use the sight that way we'll know where we're going." Miroku said. Everyone agreed. But they didn't know it was a ride at the same time. They sat in the fourth cart the worst of it all. They have no idea how bad the fourth cart is.

**Hi you guys please send some reviews. I'm gonna make the group a little dramatic in the next chapter and mabey a little emo but till then please send some reviews.**


	10. FUN MY ASS!

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Ok this chapter is kinda what happened to me when I went to Universal for the first time. If anyone's been to Universal then you know what i'm talking about, those of you who never been to Universal then just go along with it. Ok well enjoy!**

The teens entered the tour but it was almost full."Lets go in the fourth cart guys it's less packed and better view." Kagome cheerfully said. Everyone fallowed and sat down in the two last rows. Kagome sat in the edge and Inuyasha sat next to her. Infront of them Sesshomaru sat in the edge and Sango sat next to him fallowed by Miroku. Everything was going great, they saw the fake buildings and how they made movies. Then they arrived at the spot where they made the fake rain fall and the thunder and the lightning.

"I'm sorry passengers seems we have diffuculty it will take a short while." The driver said calmly. The four teens grunted. Sesshomaru heard one of the passengers say here it comes! 'whats coming?' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru smelled water coming. He looked ahead and saw water rushing towards them. Sesshomaru grabbed the bars for life and everyone saw the water coming to them, they all screamed but no water hit them just their feet. The driver went on and said it was ok.

"That was not cool." Sesshomaru said. Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Stupid driver we almost got wet!" Inuyasha said loud.

"Inuyasha stay quiet! besides we're fine so we'll forget what happened and enjoy the view." Kagome said. Well not everything went as planned. Their feet got wet by driving on water and they went through an old bridge and they nearly fell. They also dropped by to say hi to the drivers friend but they saw him sink under water and saw nothing but blood.

"Excuse me passengers but it looks like we're gonna have to take the small bridge but don't worry about the shark it's been tied up." said the driver.

"Shark?" Miroku gulped. Sango and Kagome's faces were pale. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked around for any shark but didn't see anything. Kagome and Sesshomaru popped their heads out the cart to see any sign of shark but nothing. They had their head popped out when the shark jumped in their faces. Sesshomaru and Kagome screamed and jumped way back of the cart. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku had to laugh at the sight. Sesshomaru and Kagome were pist. They just sat back down and stood quiet with their arms folded and a littlered on their face. They entered the subway and everything looked ok when an earthquake happened and everything srarted falling and a truck almost hit them. Sesshomaru smelled water again and looked at his side. water came towards them and wet Sesshomaru and Kagome and boy were they soaked. When it was finally over Sesshomaru andKagome were coming out pist and wet.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPENED TO US!" They both yelled. Everyone was looking at them as if they were crazy. They went on a wet ride called Jurassic park. They could see dinasours fighting and some in the water. Then they were all going up and thought it was boring when the huge dinosour popped out it's heaad. They all screamed and went down. The four teens got soaked as they were going down. When the ride was over they looked at eachother and ran out the ride." Thats the last time i'm going to wet ride!" Kagome said walking out sulking."No doubt." said Sesshomaru walking out. The rest fallowed and for their last thing they wanted to go was the VanHellsing walk through. They all entered and there were people disguised as monsters and were popping up and scaring people. They scared Inuyasha many times and was screaming. Kagome and Sango ran through any way out, Sesshomaru and Miroku were walking slowly so they wont trip in the darkness but where ever they tried to run away from the monsters they would trip. The four teens ran out screaming but ended up laughing on their way out. The teens entered their rooms making fun of eachother.

"Remember Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped when the shark attacked."

"Oh what about when Miroku tripped in the walk through."

"What about when Sango and Inuyasha came out running in on eachother."

The teens would be cracking up hard on making fun of eachother but the phone rang. Kagome ran and grabbed it before it stopped."Hello." She said sweetly. A moment later went by and Kagome ran to Sesshomaru."Hey Sessh it's for you."

"Tell them i'll call them back." Sesshomaru said throwing a pillow at Sango.

"But it's Rin."Sesshomaru ran and pushed Kagome out of the way. She almost fell but Inuyasha caught her. She smiled warmly at him and made him turn red. She just laughed at his reaction. Sesshomaru ran and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Rin?"

"Hi big brother." Sesshomaru could tell something was wrong. "Rin whats wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Big brother i'm scared."

"Why tell me whats wrong."

"I hurt really bad." she started to cry. Sesshomaru could hear another voice yelling. Then the line was cut off. Sesshomaru threw the phone and ran to his bed.

"Sesshomaru whats wrong?" Sango asked.

"Fuck wheres my bag?" Sesshomaru would yell.

"Sessh what happened?" Inuyasha stopped Sesshomaru panicking and saw tears in his eyes.

"Rin's introuble. I have to go home."

"I'm coming."

"So are we." Miroku, Sango, and Kagome said.

"Fine lets get tickets home and find Rin." Inuyasha said quickly. Everyone was packing up.

**So whatcha think. I know it was a little dramatic it happened to me. And yea i only been to the place once but still. Please send some reviews. Oh and sorry for killing the trip so soon but i'm gonna write Kikyo and Koga in the story. something about hospitals and school. k bu-byes.**


	11. Rin and Kohaku In Trouble

**Hi guys! To make things straight me and my friend are going to skip a little detail because we want to put Kikyo and Koga in the story. We are not going to put them in thischapter butin the next one.For that we have to skip little bit of detail kk's.So please be nice about that. Enjoy the story.**

Sesshomaru and his friends sneaked out the hotel and ran to a bus. When they arrived at the airport Sesshomaru was impatient to get home. "Ok I wrote a note to the teacher and left it by the door." Miroku said trying to calm Sesshomaru down.

"Wont we get suspended for this?" Sango asked worried.

"Who cares we have to get to Rin." Sesshomaru almost yelled. Inuyasha was sitting down quietly looking at his brother panicking wich was making him uncomfortable. Kagome noticed him and wrapped er arm around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she simply smiled and had a look on her face that said it's-going-to -be-alright. Inuyasha laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Soon everyone fell asleep but Sesshomaru wasn't able to. It took about twelve hours to arrive home and Sesshomaru ran out the plane. The rest fallowed but stopped when someone was talking to Sesshomaru.

"Guys we have to go to the hospital Rin is in there." Sesshomaru said. He looked as if he were already dead and had no feeling. Inuyasha knew there was more.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Kohaku is in the same hospital too." Sango almost past out if it weren't for Miroku. She had tears in her eyes. Kagome felt behind for some reasons. 'They are all in pain and I found out myself. They're like an entire family and here I am...a friend but i'm rich and my friends are in pain this sucks! I hate being princess!' Kagome yelled in her mind. Then Kagome had tears and everyone looked at her in wonder. 'I know that i'm more than just being princess and I can prove it.' Kagome just talked in her mind when she caught her friends staring at her.

"Come on lets go to the hospital." Kagome said suddenly pist.

"Kagome we're going with this guy he says he works with your parents." Sesshomaru said pointing to a man next to him. The teens entered the mans car and drove to the hospital. There was no stopping Sesshomaru, when they arrived he ran out the car and into the lobby. Sesshomaru ran to nurse. "Hi do you know where a little girl with short black hair and has gold eyes-"

"The little half demon girl, she's in room 107." The nurse interrupted. Sesshoaru ran and the rest of the teens fallowed. When they enetered they saw Rin and Kohaku in bed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran to Rin and Sango and Miroku ran to Kohaku. Kagome looked at both their parents and were in tears. She went up to parents and asked what happened.

"How did this happen to both of them?" She asked.

"I don't know we came home and they were on the ground beat up." Rins mother cried.

"We don't know how it happened." Sango's father said. 'What kind of parent would leave their child in the house alone? Why not a babysitter?' Kagome thought. Then Kagome realized how it all happened. She looked back at her friends who were crying over their sibling. Sango was called by her father out of the room. Kagome was starting to panick. 'Something isn't right. I just know it.' Kagome started biting her fingernails. Everyone heard a loud scream and Kagome knew it was Sango. When the teens ran out they saw Sango on the floor holding her stomach and her father trying to help her up.

"Get away from her!" Kagome yelled. Everyone just looked at her.

"Kagome he's helping her up." Miroku explained.

"No he's not he's going to hit her again." Kagome said with anger in her voice. Everyone still looked at her."Inuyasha your parents and Sango's parents told me they entered their home with their child on the floor. What kind of parent would leave their five year old child in a house alone. Then I knew that they beat Rin and Kohaku by the smell of their breath. They were drinking." Inuyasha looked at Sango and Kagome but he did not believe her.

"Kagome if you don't care about my little sister then leave we don't need you here."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha!"

"Just leave Kagome!" It was silent and Kagome left. An hour later the families entered Inuyasha's home and sat down in the couch. Miroku had already left. Their parents looked at their teens.

"I'm glad you came home honey." Inuyasha's mother said pulling him into a hug. Inuyasha hugged back had no idea what his mother was going to do to him. She pulled knife out her sleeve and tried to stabb him but it never happened.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled and pushed his mother away. Then his father stepped in.

"Don't hit her!" he yelled and punched Sesshomaru. INuyasha was shocked.

"Sango we're leaving now." Her father said forcefully. She struggled and Inuyasha punched him. Inuyasha grabbed Kohaku, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and the three teens ran out the house with Rin and Kohaku in their arms. Kagome was in her balcony sulking of what she heard Inuyasha say. 'Just leave Kagome!' Those words hurt deeply. 'Dosn't he know how I feel yet?' Kagome began to cry but then heard noises downstairs. She ran down only to see her firends and their siblings.

"Kagome you were right." Sesshomaru said and collapsed on the ground. Kagome's mother and father ran in.

"Kagome i'll fix your two friends take care of the little kids." Both her parents took Sesshomaru and Sango. Inuyasha stayed with Kagome and the kids. Kagome brought Inuyasha up to her room to lay the kids on her bed. The two walked in her balcony and sat on the chairs.

"You were right." Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Kagome looked confused.

"I said you were right. My parents tried to kill me, my brother, and Sango. We ran out and came here. We have no where else to go." Inuyasha said with tears coming out of his eyes. Kagome picked his chin up and wiped the tears away.

"Oh wait you have something close to your eye." Kagome leaned in and took a small twig out of his face. Inuyasha turned red at her movement. 'She's so close. And she smells good.' Inuyasha tought. The two were really close and Inuyasha leaned for Kagome's lips. He made it through and Kagome was wide eyed. She relaxed and returned his kiss.

**So what did you guys think? I have to add a little romance but ok whatever. I'm planning to put Kikyo and Koga in the next chapter. I want them to meet at school but I need help so please give me ideas. BYE:)**


	12. Being Safe,Kikyo and Koga,True Feelings

**Thanks for the reviews ppl. Most of the time I have nothing to say but I** **atleast say something. Well anyways** **butterfly thanks for the idea. I know other ppl gave me ideas too but I just chose the one that** **came first even though I liked all the reviews you guys gave me. Please send more rviews. :)**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in her room with Rin in Sesshomaru's arm. Kohaku wasn't there. He was in Sango's arms in Kagome's couch. "They both look cute." Kagome said staring at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Yeah. You know I havn't seen Sessh sleep a whole night. He would always stay up." Inuyasha said warmly.

"Mabey he feels safe and dosn't have to worry of anything happening to you and Rin." Kagome said smiling."Inuyasha if you have no where else to go you guys can live here ok" Kagome added. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.The night went on fast. Sesshomaru woke up comfortably. But panicked when Rin wasn't there.

"Shit!" Sesshomaru yelled. He ran down the stairs but tripped and rolled down a lot of stairs. He could here laughter but felt excited when he heard the voice.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and baky Sesshy!" Rin yelled in laughter. Sesshomaru looked up and said.

"Five more minuits Rin." He joked and got up."hey we're gonna be late for school."

"Brother Inyasha has not woken up yet." Said Rin.Kohaku ran up to Rin.

"Come on Rin the queen is taking us to school today." Kohaku said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Rin and Kohaku ran to the queen.

"Hey Kagome do you have whip cream?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sessh" Sango said warningly.

"Way step ahead of you Sessh." Kagome said laughing. She knew what he was going to do. The three ran up the stairs and poured whip cream on Inuyasha's hand. Kagome grabbed her feather pen and tickled Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha smacked himself with the whip cream in his hand and The three teens ran out the room. Inuyasha woke up and was pist.

"SESSHOMARU!" Was heard through out the whole castle. Everyone walked in their school and Inuyasha was still pist. All of a sudden they were hearing there were two new students. They didn't carebut they saw a girl walk up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arm around his neck.(A/N: You readers have to know who this is right?)

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"The names Kikyo wanna go out sometime?" Inuyasha looked at her and remembered his dream. He looked at Kagome and she knew what he was thinking."Hello? Earth to hottie." She said waving her hand in his face.

"Who are you again?" Inuyasha asked not interested.

"Kikyo."

"Ummm oh the question. Well no."

"Why not?" She almost yelled. But then she looked at Kagome. "Who are you trying to copy my looks?" Kikyo said evily.

"Hell no! I don't want to look like a slut." Kagome said looking at her disgustingly.

"Then you wouldn't mind me stealing your boyfriend right?" Kikyo said getting closer to Inuyasha. He took a step back.

"Not really. Take him he's not my boyfriend." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down. 'Should I tell Kagome now? She dosn't even look jelouse. Damn why isn't she jelouse?' Inuyasha thought. Although Kagome didn't want him to go. Then there was another person who walked towards Kagome.(A/N: I am just cracking up right now and I have no idea why.) Kagome was drawn into a guy's arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome said angrily trying to get free.

"The names Koga and from now on your my woman got that?" He said leaning on her.

"Hey wolf boy get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Correction he's a piece of ass." Kagome said.

"Whats the difference?" Inuyasha asked. The two broke into laughter.

"Well atleast i'm not you. A damn half breed." He yelled. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru watched the argument.

"You know I would kick ass whoever called Inuyasha half breed but this is just entertaining." Sesshomaru said eating his muffin.

"How can you say that Sessh?" Sango said angrily.

"Isn't it oviouse Inuyasha and Kagome love eachother they just don't say anything." Miroku said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh ok now I get it." Sango said stupidly.

"Your slow Sango." Said Sesshomaru eating a bite of his muffin. Sango smacked him in the arm. "ow" Sesshomaru said grabbing his arm.Back to the argument.

"You know what?" Kagome started off.She turned to Koga. "It sucks here, it sucks there too, but not as much as being you." Kagome pointed to Koga and started laughing."Ok but seriously let go of me." Kagome said in a serious tone.

"What if I don't want to." Said Koga pulling her closely. Kagome grabbed Kogas arm and pushed him in the air and droped him in the ground.

"I vow not to fuck with Kagome's anger problem." Said Sesshomaru.

"I don't have an anger problem!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru hid behind Sango.

"Ok fine you don't have an anger problem." Sango and Miroku cracked up.(A/N:just to let ppl know i don't want to write a lot of things about school so i might skip in current chapters.) During the day Kikyo was bugging and fallowing Inuyasha everywhere but Kagome didn't care. Inuyasha would get a little mad about that too. Koga would fallow Kagome everywhere and Inuyasha was getting mad.

"Listen Kagome Inuyasha is mine got that?" Kikyo yelled.

"Whatever" Kagome said carelessly.

"Thats it!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome and brought her to a kiss. He broke it because of Koga. "Give me a sec Kagome." Inuyasha punched Koga and kissed Kagome again.

"What was that for?" Asked Kagome."Kagome in a way I hoping you would get jelouse because Kikyo is all over me but you wont!"(A/N:Sorry Kikyo and Koga fans.)

"Well what do you want me to do?" Asked Kagome confused.

"Kagome I love you, I always loved you, and alway will love you!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha and turned to Kikyo.

"Sorry ho you have to find someone else. Inuyasha's mine. Oh and to make things straight I don't chase dogs I let them come to me." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked away. Just like a dog Inuyasha didn't leave her sight.(I did not mean that in a mean way ppl) 'Yes i'm finally with Kagome.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He walked as if he won a trophy. Inuyasha and Kagome went to the closet to get their jackets when.

Both inuyasha and Kagome: " Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru what the hell is this?"

**Sorry guys for cutting it now. I'm sorry if I got Inuyasha and Kagome together so soon but it has to happen sooner or later. Well i hope you guys like it send some reviews.**


	13. Sweet Ass Cars!

**Ok I did not make them threesome xXWild ChildXx. I have no idea where you got that from but just read and you'll understand the story. For the rest of my reviewers thanks for my reviews!**

Both Kagome and Inuyasha:"Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru what the hell is that!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome went up to three."How did you two see us?" asked Miroku. 

"In the closet. Theres a mirrior in there. We saw your reflections." Kagome stated.

"Wheres my brother?" asked Inuyasha looking around.

"He's in love with his new car." Said Sango pointing behind her.

"Kagome theres one for all of us. Your mom send them to us." Miroku said.

Classmates would be looking at the new cars and were crowding around. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was jumping all over the place. Sesshomaru's car was blue and had his name written on the sides and had white patches around his name. It almost looked sprayed caned. He looked at Sango's car. It was a beutiful black and had her name on the sides colored red and had a nice pink flare around her name. Mirokus car was a shiny purple with his name on the sides colored black. It had a goldish color around his name. Then Inuyasha saw two more cars. One was his. It was red and his name was colored white with purple patches around his name. Kagome had a silver car with her name on the sides colored blue and had a light colored purple stars around her name.

"Why are you holding hands?" Sesshomaru finaly asked without looking at the car.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she smiled at him. Sesshomaru smiled and rolled his eyes. "Finaly! Miroku got with Sango about a week ago." Sango threw a rock at Sesshomaru's head.

"Idiot you were not suppose to tell them yet!" Sango yeled at him but he only rubbed his head.

"Come on guys lets go somewhere where we can ride our new cars."Miroku said jumping in his car. Kagome walked up to Miroku.

"Miroku the only place we're taking these cars are back home. I'm not gonna get my ass in trouble with my mom. She'll tell my dad and he'll be bitching at me. So lets go home and meet up with Rin and Kohaku." Kagome alost yelled at him. Sesshomaru entered his car and his face was back being cold again. 'Wow I guess he's that worried about Rin. But she's completely safe with my parents. I wonder whats up?' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha heard the voices of two people he did not want to see.

"Come on guys. Lets head back home." Said Inuyasha as he jumped in his car. He looked at Sesshomaru with a horrified look. "No Sessh not that one. They don't even want us back I bet. Kagome said we can live in her place as long as we want so thats our home now." Sesshomaru nodded. He looked at Sango and she simply smiled. "Lets go. Kikyo and that flee bag are coming." Inuyasha sulked and grabbed Kagomes hand and led her to her car.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked concerned."You didn't have to walk me to my car you know."

"Yeah I do. I don't want that stupid wolf around you." He said calmly but still had anger in his eyes. He walked towards his car and Miroku had to talk in the wrong time.

"Hey Inuyasha why walk _your_ girl to her car? She can manage." Miroku and Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha gavethem botha death glare and pushed Miroku in his car.

"I don't want that stupid wolf touching _my_ girl!" Inuyasha said nothing more and drove to his new home. Everyone looked at Kagome and she didn't know what to do but just get in her car and drove away too. Everyone else did the same. Kikyo and Koga arrived after they left.

"Dammit! that bitch has my boyfriend!" Kikyo yelled.

"And that mutt has my woman!"Koga yelled.

"Eww you like that stealing slut?" Kikyo said disgusted.

"Look whose talking. Besides, I heard Kagome is the princess." Said Koga smirking. Kikyo looked at him shocked.

"What! That can't be possible! Why woulda princess love a half demon?" Kikyo yelled.

"Why would you?" Koga looked at her disgustingly.

"Well he's a cute half demon." Kikyo said with love in her eyes. Koga looked like he wanted to throw up.'sluts' He mumbled and walked away.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Kagome's castle. They entered the living room and were doing their homework. Suddenly Rin and Kohaku ran in the living room. "Hi Sesshy! Hi Inu! Hi Sango! Hi Kagome! Hi Miroku!" Rin yelled and gave her brothers a hug.

"Hi guys." Kohaku said happily. "Is it ok if Rin and I do homework here?" He asked shyly.

"Sure kid." Kagome smiled. Her mother entered the room.

"Hello guys. I hope you loved the gifts I send you." Kagome's mother smiled. Sesshomaru ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Your highness will you marry me" Sesshomaru said sarcastily.

Kagome's mother giggled."Your welcome Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sat back down. "Inuyasha take care of my Kagome or i'll hunt you down." Said her mother smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha looked pale.

"Uh how did she find out? Did anyone tell her?" Kagome asked looking at everyone. But none of them nodded. "I don't care if she found out. I'm afraid what she'll do to me." Inuyasha said shaking. "Um i'm going to bed" Said Kagome. Everyone fallowed. Although Kagome and Inuyasha were chatting online.

Pretty Gurl: ur still up?

demon boy1o2: yup but i still cant believe ur mom found out about us

Pretty Gurl:true that, true that. But mabey b-cuz she's a mom.

demon boy1o2: i guess

Pretty Gurl: well i should go 2 bed sango's pms-ing

demon boy1o2: lmao. k g-night

Pretty Gurl: night

demon boy1o2: luv u Kags

Pretty Gurl: i wuv u 2 inu

Pretty Gurl logged out.

Inuyasha turned off his computer. He turned around and saw Miroku, and Sesshomaru in his face. "We wuv you too Inuyasha!" They both yelled. Inuyasha turned red.

"You ASS HOLES!" Inuyasha chased them both around the room. Kohaku cracked up at the site.

**Sry I havn't updated guys. But i've been having a lot of homework. And i kinda been shut down cuz my half bro died on saturday. Well please review andi beg u not to feel sry 4 me and don't send reviews about it either ok. but plz send me reviews. I'll write your name in thnx.**


	14. Everyone has Visions

**Hi guys i really don't have to say much but thanks for the reviews. I would like to thank people from my last chapter so thanks!**

**Black Rose the blood angel, Stand alone complex, Sleepiness, Punk of Pyro, darkmousey-15, heybitch66: Thnx u guys so fricken much 4 the reviews. Oh um i forgot who said it but i know my grammar sucks ass but still read my story. Let me know if i mispelled something. thnk u!**

**ENJOY!**

Everyone woke up because of Kagome's mother. They were getting dressed and Kagome was the first to be down. Everyone fallowed after but were on the couch grabbing their things. Kagome walked to her kitchen and felt a little uneasy.'Whats wrong I can't move or speak.' Kagome thought to herself. "Hey Kags ready to go?" Sango asked cheerfully. 'Sango I can't move!' She yelled in her mind. "Kags? Are you alright?" Kagome felt like tearing. She looked ahead and saw herself in a uniform. She saw her friends dressed the way in her dreams. 'Whats happening?' Kagome saw Inuyasha swing his sword and aimed it at a deformed creature.'Naraku? Whose Naraku?' "Hey guys I think there something wrong with Kags." Sango said worriedly. Everyone turned around. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'What the... I can't move.' Thought Sesshomaru. He looked at Kagome and shehad a shocking look on her face.

"Sessh is something wrong?" Asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at all their friends being beaten and killed by Naraku. Then Naraku ran towards them. The two screamed and flew back about four feet. Kagome and Sesshomaru were breathing hard and were sweating. Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards them.

"You guys ok?" Miroku asked. The two looked up relieved their friends were still there. Sesshomaru got up in panick.

"What the fuck was that Kagome, What kind of shit was that?" He yelled.

"I don't know! All of a sudden I couldn't move and then you were next to me."

"Has this happened before?"

"No"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked. The two were quiet.

"Guys please answer you're scaring me." Sango said quickly.

"I don't know." Said Sesshomaru."I'll take Rin and Kohaku to school." Sesshomaru then left with the two kids.

"Kagome what happened?" Miroku asked grabbing her shoulder. Kagome pushed back.

"Don't touch me. I...I need to breath." Kagome said still pale.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha started. Kagome quickly turned to him.

"I just...lets go to school Inuyasha. I just want to leave already...please." Kagome said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Ok. Lets go. We'll meet Sesshomaru later." Inuyasha said trying to calm her down. Sango rode with Miroku and Kagome rode with Inuyasha. 'I want to know what happened to her but she'll get depressed if I asked her.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He kept stealing glances at Kagome. As soon as they arrived they found Sesshomaru waiting for them. He kept looking at the ground. As Kagome did the same. Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru had their first class together wich was Language Arts. Sango sat right behind them.

"Kags, Sessh?" Sango asked. But neither of them answered. Sango put out a hand to grab Sesshomaru's hair. Sango froze and had a vision. 'Whats happening to me? Why can't I move?' Sango saw herself in a warrior suit. She saw the clothing of her friends and were odd.'I remember a tale my grandfather used to tell me about our family being demon slayers.' Sango thought to herself. 'Who's that guy?' She looked at a man with legs all over his body. She saw him kill all her friends. 'Naraku?' Naraku came towards her and as soon as he attacked she went back to reality. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at her witha cold expression and Sango was sweaty and shaking.

"Hey Inuyasha what do you think happened to Kagome and Sessh?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't know Miroku. I want to ask but I don't want to scare them." Said Inuyasha with worry. Inuyasha and Miroku suddenly froze. "what the hell?' They both thought. They looked at themselves and were wearing other clothes. They both saw a man killing all their friends. They tried to yell but couldn't hear themselves. 'Naraku...who's Naraku?' They both thought. Naraku ran towards them. They both yelled and were back to the school. Students looked at them. They both looked at themselves and were in their normal clothes. They were sweating. They looked at eachother and ran to find their friends. As soon as they caught up with Sango, Kagome and Sesshomaru they stood quiet. They all stoped at the same time.

"Everyone knows"

**Hi guys i'll try to update sooner. Please review.**


	15. The Threat

**Hi people this is not the author again. It's her friend the one thats writting this story with her. She's kinda having a hard time right now so i'll be taking over. When i checked the last chapter i didn't know she made it and it sounded confusing to me so i'll have to think of something to go with it. But anyways thanks for the reviews and please send more! ENJOY!**

"Everyone knows"...

"Kagome what does this mean?" asked Inuyasha trembeling.

"Well first of all can you stop shaking, you look like you got out of a pool on a winter day." Kagome said looking worried.

"Kagome, Sango, and I found out Kikyo and Koga are in it too. But they seem fine. We think they're not having visions the way we have them." Explained Sesshomaru in his cold expression.

"But then whose that other guy...Naraku and the little fox?" Miroku asked. No one seemed to answer.

"Look lets just go through the day and check up on my little brother and Rin." said Sango.

"Why them?" Asked Sesshomaru quickly.

"Well I don't about you guys but I think Rin and Kohaku might have visions too. What if they get scared? And besides the-" Sango was cut short when everyone heard Inuyasha's phone go on. Inuyasha answered and went wide eyed. He hung up the phone and looked at his brother and Sango.

"Um speaking of Rin and Kohaku-" Inuyasha was cut short.

"What happened to Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Kagome's mother called and said we have to get home now. She sounded kinda scared." Inuyasha finished.

"Why and how! We can't just ditch." Sango began to panick.

"It's ok someone's already here to pick us up" Inuyasha explained calmly.

"What about our cars?" Asked Miroku.

"They'll take care of it." Inuyasha said pointing outside a window. Everyone looked and saw many men drving they're cars home. No one bothered, they left and jumped in the drivers car. It took a couple minuets to arrive home. Everyone entered the house(castle) and saw Rin and Kohaku standing infront of Kagome's mother.

"Mom whats wrong?" asked Kagome

"I think they were threatened. They're safe but I tried to talk to them but they wouldn't talk to me. I'll leave it to you. Kagome when your done come in my room we need to have a little talk." with that Kagome's mother left.

Miroku was the first to speak. "Rin?...Kohaku?... i'm not going to pressure you with qestions. All I want to know is who tried to hurt you?"

"No one tried to hurt us Miroku." Kohaku answered.

"They didn't even wanted to hurt us." Rin said blankly.(I'm making Rin having her language a little bad ok.)

"Well if they didn't want to hurt you what did they say?" Miroku asked slowly.

"They wanted to hurt some one else." Kohaku answered.

"Who?" Everyone asked at the same time. The little kids hesitated and then looked at Kagome. Kagome nearly choked. Inuyasha ran towards Rin. He quickly cupped her small cheeks and tried to talk to her.

"Rin listen to me, what did they say, how did they look like?" Inuyasha asked quickly. Rin took a deep breath and answered.

"There was a girl that looked like Kagome only she had a low ponytail and she wore a really tiny skirt. Then there was a boy who had blue eyes and a tail."

"Koga and Kikyo." Said Kagome. Rin went on.

"They said we have to tell Kagome that if she dosn't show up at the skate park tonight they'll come tonight and kill me and Kohaku." Rin finished and everyone looked at Kagome. Kagome had a blank face. Without saying anything Kagome went to her mother's room.

"Mother?"

"Kagome in here and close the door."Kagome did as she was told and sat next to her mother.

"Kagome we have to make this quick. Honey someone is trying to reveal your identity."

"I know but is that it?"

"The people who threatened the kids..."

"What? what happened? mom tell me your scaring me." Kagome saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Honey they killed your father." (I know i don't mention the father but something has to happen. And the authors brother wanted someone to die so yeah enjoy.) Kagome went silent.

"How do you know this?" Kagome said with frustration in her voice.

"The kids told me only that." After what seemed like an hour to Kagome, she walked downstairs. Everyone looked at her.

"Kagome?" Miroku tried to stop her walking by placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagomegrabbed his hand and brought his face near hers.

"If you ever touch her again I will personally send you to your grave." She said as coldly as possible.

"Yes...m...ma'am" Kagome walked toward a balcony. Miroku murmured something quietly. Kagome grabbed one of her father's sword hanged by the wall. She threw it at Miroku and almost stabbed him somewhere between his legs. Miroku was so stupid to notice.

"Nice aim Kags." Miroku said looking down.

"I missed you dumbfuck." Miroku gulped.

"Ouch" Was all Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha walked out the balcony sitting next to Kagome.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Inuyasha.

"About what?" Kagome asked rudely.

"Rin,...Kohaku,...your father?" Kagome turned to him quickly and tried to ask.

"I'm a demon remember." Kagome looked out and sounded confused.

"I have to marry by the end of this year or i'll be betrothed away to another kingdome."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well I have to marry or they'll take controll of my mother."

"Who does it have to be?"

"AnyoneI guess aslong as he knows how to take controll."

"What about me?"

"That would be cool. Your family can be wealthed and you can controll land."

"Thats not why though Kagome i'm not an asshole you know."

"I know Inuyasha"

"What are you going to do about Kikyo and Koga... and your father?"

"Inuyasha I want revenge.I always thought my father never loved the wayI am. But still he was my father."

"Thatsnot true, probably he says he never liked the way you dressed because he felt worried that you would end up in a well somewhere dangerous. It seemed to me it was just pitty."

"I wish there was no worry in the world."

"Kagome without worry there is no love." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and cried silently.

**Damn my spelling sucks ass! I hope you guys liked the story. Send some reviews please. I'll wuv u 4-ever and ever!**


	16. Weapons

**Hey guys! It's still the authors friend and her brother. It's gonna take a while till she gets over her other brother's death but I need some help here. Like major help! But i'll mention that after this story ok! please read. :)**

Last Time:

_"I wish there was no worry in the world."_

_"Kagome without worry there is no love." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and cried silently._

Now:

Miroku sat in a corner shaking after what Kagome did. Sango by his side trying to calm him down. Sesshomaru sitting on the ground with Rin and Kohaku sitting on his lap. Kagome's mother sitting on the steps of the stairs watching everybody. It took a while but then Inuyasha and Kagome came in silently and looking at everyone.

"It's time." She said.

Everyone stood up quietly.

"Kagome the kids will sleep with me tonight just to be safe. You know the password to your father's small room. It's time for you to know." Kagome's mother said while walking up the stairs.

"Mother?" Kagome started off."It's time to know what?" Her mother smiled and gave a trusting look. "You'll see." And walked off.

Kagome walked to her father's painting and said her name twice. The painting slid opened and everyone looked in awe. There was a small passage way and in it was a huge wall filled with nothing but weapons. Everyone was amazed.

"Pick one." Kagome said.

"How are we suppse to choose Kags?" Sango asked.

"Just get near the wall and the weapon wll choose you. Just go one at a time." Kagome said picking a bow and some arrows.

Sango went first and her attention was caught by a huge boomerang vibrating. Sango touched it and remembered her vision. 'I carried this in battle.' She thought. 'It looks heavy.' Sango picked up the boomerang and it wasn't heavy at all. "Hey I thought it would be heavy." Sango said in relief. Then her clothing was changing. A pink light surrounded her and all of a sudden she was wearing armor.

"Sango that boomerang belonged to one of the most strongest demon slayers." Kagome said.

"Can I carry it Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and gave the boomerang to Miroku. Miroku suddenly fell. "That crap is heavy Sango?"

"Well it isn't for me." Sango teased.

"Miroku the weapon chooses the owner therefor it won't let you use it." Kagome explained.

Miroku walked up to the wall while sulking. He saw a staff vibrating and took it. He then was surrounded by a purple light and was now wearing clothing of a monk. Sesshomaru tried to touch it but his hand was pushed back by the staff. "I think the staff is holy or something." Miroku tried to explain.

Sesshomaru walked up to the wall and instead of one there were two swords vibrating."Cool I get two" He said teasingly. Sesshomaru was surrounded by a blue light and was now wearing white baggy pants and shirt."I don't like this clothing." He said disgustingly.

Inuyasha walked up but nothing was vibrating."Um Kagome is something wrong?"

"I don't know it's not suposed to react this way." Kagome said confusingly. "I guess you'll fight like that then." She said laughing.

"No way how am I supposed to protect you then?"

"You will protect me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah why not?" All of a sudden a sword flew right into Inuyasha's hand. "What the?"

'I knew it' Kagome thought.

"Hey I just noticed Kagome is wearing a schoolgirl uniform." Sesshomaru said. Kagome didn't bother to listen to him.

"Congrats you guys you have been chosen to use these weapons. Sango the boomerang you hold now is the Hiraikotsu. You will use that in battle. Miroku the Holy Staff has chosen you to fight. It can purify anything along with the sutras in your pocket. Inuyasha the sword you hold now is the Tetsuiga. That sword can protect you and kill one hundred demons in one swing. Sesshomaru you have two swords. The thin one is called the Tenseiga. It will protect you and revive one hundred people in one swing. The other one is Tokojin. That sword can either controll you or you controll it. It all depends on your power. Now lets leave." Kagome said. Everyone fallowed Kagome to her car. "We will use mine ok." Everyone nodded.

"You know where it's going to start?" Asked Miroku.

"Yup and it's time." Kagome said.

**I hope you guys liked. Well about earlier i need some help. I want to add Shippo but I don't know how,where, and when. I've been thinking to add him in the next chapter but i don't know how. So help me out here. Oh and please review.**


	17. Meeting Shippo the Fox

**Hiya ppl it's me, the friend not the author. And her bro. Sry it took a while. Thnx 4 my reviews. I just want 2 let ppl know when i ask 4 help i choose the one that reviewed first or the one that actually makes sense. So n e ways enjoy the story.**

Last Time:

_You know where it's going to start?" Asked Miroku._

_"Yup and it's time." Kagome said._

Now:

Kagome and her friends entered her car and drove to the skate park. Everyone was silent until Sesshomaru felt something soft on his shoulders. 'What the hell?' He thought. "Kagome what is this soft thing on my shoulders, it hurts if I try to take it off." Sesshomaru asked.

"Then don't take it off." Kagome said forcefully.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked still trying to take out the fluffy thing off his shoulder.

Kagome sweat droped."Sesshomaru that fluffy thing is your tail." Kagome said plainly. Sesshomaru turned white. Five seconds later Sesshomaru yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TAIL'!" That caused Kagome to drive out of controll. Her car started spinning all over the place. Everyone was screaming. All of a sudden the car stoped infront of a tree almost hitting it.

"Sesshomaru you asshole! Look what you made me do!" Kagome yelled.

"Me! You were the one that went out of controll!"

"You screamed in my ear! You tottatled my car!"

"sorry" Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome rolled her eyes and got out of her car. Everyone did the same. Kagome opened her trunk and took out her weapon. Everyone else fallowed.

"Kagome what do we do now?" Sango asked quickly.

"We walk to the park. It isn't that far now." Kagome said.

"Wait" Inuyasha said quickly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha there's no time." Kagome said walking.

"I hear something in the bushes." He said.

"Inuyasha it's best that we keep walking or we'll be too la-" Kagome was knocked out by something furry. "Ow! What the hell!" Kagome yelled.

"That thing was in the bushes." Inuyasha said quickly.

As soon as the little furry thing stoped moving Inuyasha recognized it. "It's that little fox from the dream." Inuyasha almost yelled.(A/N: Thnx HPHG4EVAH!) Inuyasha grabbed the little fox and started shaking and yelling at him at the same time. "Why the hell were you in our vision!"

"Sssstooop shhhaaakkiiing mmeeeee!" The little fox said. The little fox used a small fire that stoped Inuyasha shaking. While the fox was loose he ran behind Kagome.

Kagome looked at him and picked him up."He's so adorable!" Kagome screeched and started hugging the fox. The fox jumped out of Kagome's hold.

"My names Shippo. I fallowed you guys here because I had the same vision as you guys so I needed help." He said.

"This isn't a day care you know." Inuyasha said harshly. He started walking to the park. Shippo fallowed.

"Wait let me help fight the bad guys. I have a good reason for this." Shippo tried to reason.

"Inuyasha lets here the kitsune out." Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha shrugged and looked at Shippo.

"(sigh) The evil guy killed my parents...i'm an orphan now and I have nowhere to go." Shippo stated quietly. Inuyasha and everyone else stayed quiet. Sango couldn't help it.

"He stays." Said Sango.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut it Inu! We're not that different from Shippo." Sango said sadly. Inuyasha looked down.

Sesshomaru didn't want to think about what happened. He headed for the park. Everyone including Shippo fallowed. 'I don't want to think back at what happened to us at our home.' Sesshomaru thought sadly. 'Why wouldour parents want to hurt us? I wonder if they always wanted us gone. If so how long?' Sesshomaru looked down sadly. Sango and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and knew what he thought. The two just looked down aswell.

"We're here." Kagome said angrilly. Everyone looked up to see Kikyo and Koga standing right infront of them.

"It's time." Koga said.

**Sry it's short but I ran out of time. I had to end it cause the author is having a fit so i need to help her calm down. So um let me know if i have n e mistakes and please review. ;)**


	18. Naraku's Intention and Sango's Fight

**I'm finally updating! Yessssssssssss! That took me 4 ever. Sry I had 2 keep u guys waiting. Thnx a lot for the reviews. I'm still the friend and i'm gonna keep on saying that till the authors wants 2 write. But she is wit me though. I've been thinking I should get my own fanfic. But i'm not sure let me know what you think. Till then enjoy the story.**

Last Time:

_"We're here." Kagome said angrilly. Everyone looked up to see Kikyo and Koga standing right infront of them._

_"It's time." Koga said._

Now:

Kagome was really pissed off. She wanted to charge right away but she knew better than just attack. She was mad that the two killed her father, she was mad that they threatened Kohaku and Rin. Kagome was shaking in fury and Inuyasha saw this.

"Why did you two want us here?" Inuyasha asked looking alarmed. Kikyo was the first who answered.

"We wanted to fight you." She said in a small laugh. (A/N: I know Kikyo dosn't laugh. Tell me something I don't know.) Kikyo then realized the little fox with them. "Hello Shippo. Long time no see." Kikyo smirked.

Shippo didn't show one sign of fear. But inside he really was. Kagome didn't take anymore of this.

"Why did you kill my father?" Kagome almost yelled. Koga and Kikyo looked at her confused.

"We didn't kill your father. All we did was threatened the kids nothing more." Koga said smirking.

"Then why did you threatened my brother and Rin?" Sango said. Shedidn't take her eyes off Koga and neither did Sesshomaru.

"Hmm lets see. Well weasked them politely but when they figured out our aura we had no choise." Koga answered.

"You didn't answer everything." Sesshomaru said in his cold expression.

Koga looked at Kagome and answered. "We wanted information about the king of the land and when he found him he killed him. The king didn't even bother to fight back so he killed the king. There was one thing though, the king told one person all his information and that was his daughter. The beutiful princess. Right Kagome." Koga said in laughter. Kagome looked at him and one tear escaped her eye.

"Whose 'he'?" Asked Miroku.

"Naraku." Kikyo answered quickly. "Kagome Naraku killed your father."

Kagome wanted to punch Kikyo but she couldn't she didn't feel right...not just yet. "Why didn't my father fight back?" Kagome asked still shaking.

Koga and Kikyo looked at eachother. The two shrugged. "Guess it's because he knew that he was weak." Kikyo teased and began to laugh and Koga joined her.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards Kikyo and punched her in the face. That made Kikyo fly back a little. It was a struggle for Kikyo to get up but when she did she ran towards Kagome. Although Kikyo was stoped when she heard a noise and everyone faced the direction of the noise. Behind the tall trees was the same man in everyone's vision.

"Oh, hello Naraku." Kikyo greeted.

Everyone looked at Naraku and couldn't believe how tall he was. Naraku ignored everyone else and his first glance was Kagome.

"Hello princess Kagome. I have been waiting for you over five hundred years." Naraku said calmly.

Kagome looked at him strait in his eyes. "What are you, why did you kill my father, and what do you mean five hundred years?" Kagome said showing no sign of fear.

Shippo on top of Inuyasha's head, was shaking. Inuyasha keeping a watch over Naraku incase he attacks Kagome. Sesshomaru placing his hand on his sword ready for attack. Sango keeping an eye on Kagome to see what she does, and Miroku placing his staff infront of him ready to blow Kikyo and Koga away.

Naraku still looking at Kagome and Kagome still looking into his eyes. Finally Naraku answered. "You seem to know the truth about your father. I asked him a simple question and he refused to tell me. So I killed him. He did not fight back because he was afraid that everyone he knew especially his daughter would die because of his wrong doing. Unlike I, I am a demon formed of many to stay alive. I lived five hundred years ago and, well, I fought every single one of everybody's incarnation."

Everyone except Koga and Kikyo were shocked.

"We are reincarnated!" Miroku yelled in panick mode.

Naraku leaned in close to Miroku. "If it isn't the monk. Yes you are reincarnations." Naraku turned to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took out his sword and aimed it at him. "When I fought the two of you. You two would always try to kill eachother and never got along." Naraku said getting close to Inuyasha even more. Sesshomaru swung his sword at him that it sliced his cheek.

"We may have dislike eachother then but not now!" Sesshomaru yelled attacking Naraku. Naraku tried to dodge the best he can.

"Your attitude has not changed Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said in laughter

Everyone else started toattack. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome attacked Naraku. Miroku attacked Koga and Sango attacked Kikyo. Shippo closed his eyes and looked like he was sleeping. Though he really wasn't. A demon cat arrived next to Shippo.

"Hello Kilala." Shippo greeted. Kilala meowed and looked at Shippo. "Kilala do you remember a little girl you used to live with. And a woman five hundred years ago." Shippo asked. Kilala looked at the girl Shippo was talking about. Right away she remembered the little girl and the woman five hundred years ago. Kilala saw the way Sango was fighting and was almost injured.

Sango was fighting Kikyo and was almost hit with one of her arrows. She barely made it out alive. Sango didn't know what to do with her boomerang it was to big to throw. 'What should I do theres no escape.' Sango thought. Sango was beginning to run but her leg got caught in a vine and couldn't get out. 'Shit out of all the times to get stuck why now.' Sango cursed herself. She looked at Kikyo's direction.

"It's the end of you demon slayer!" Kikyo fired her arrow and Sango closed her eyes. She felt a hard pull from her leg. As she opened her eyes she knew her leg was free but she was in the air. She looked down and a demon cat looked at her.

"Kilala it's you!" Sango yelled in joy. "Lets go back and fight Kikyo!" Kilala turned around and headed strait for Kikyo. Sango aimed her Hiraikotsu to Kikyo. She threw her big boomerang and hit Kikyo wich send her flying. Sango caught her Hiraikotsu just intime and looked at Kagome's direction.

Kagome was fighting alongside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha swung his sword that a strong wind combined with power was released out of Inuyasha's sword.

"Cool" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha that attack was called the Wind Scar!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked at his power hit Naraku. Inuyasha seemed very disapointed though. "Kagome if it's so strong why did it do small damage!" Inuyasha yelled over. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's direction and saw Naraku attack Kagome from behind. Kagome turned around and saw a huge light toward her. Inuyasha saw the light that was headed for Kagome explode.

"KAGOME!"

**I finished well part of it. I'm almost done with the whole thing though. Since i'm getting down to the interesting part im gonna make things easier. So I wont update till I get atleast six good reviews. It's a little thing between me and the author. So good bye for now.**


	19. Miroku's Fight and Naraku's Death

**Hey guys i didn't think u would review that fast. I came to check my reviews and there were a lot. well it was just six but it was quick. I was getting kinda bored n e way so i guess i can write a new chapter. I'm still the friend.**

Last Time:

_"Inuyasha that attack was called the Wind Scar!" Kagome yelled._

_Inuyasha looked at his power hit Naraku. Inuyashaseemed very disapointed though. "Kagome if it's so strong why did it do small damage!" Inuyasha yelled over. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's direction and saw Naraku attack Kagome from behind. Kagome turned around and saw a huge light toward her. Inuyasha saw the light that was headed for Kagome explode._

_"Kagome!"_

Now:

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran toward Kagome's direction. Since Sesshomaru was the closest, he looked at where Kagome and the light hit.

"Sesshomaru is she there!" Inuyasha yelled still running toward him.

"Um...I think she went somewhere else." Sesshomaru said faintly that Inuyasha wasn't able to hear.

"What!"

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku running to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha look out!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha turned to Naraku ready to attack. Sesshomaru did the same but looked up to see something shining in the sky. He was the only one that noticed it.

'Kagome?'

* * *

SCENE CHANGE (A/N: I'm evil >P) 

Miroku was fighting Koga and could barely stand. Koga didn't look dirty at all.

"Wasted already monk." Koga teased. Miroku tried to laugh.

"The day I get wasted, is the day i'm celebrating your death." Miroku smiled.

Koga punched Miroku wich send him flying. Miroku surprisingly stood up and was now fighting Koga near a cliff edge.

'Why is there a cliff edge at the skate park?' Miroku thought stupidly.

Miroku right away saw Kikyo running to Koga. "Did you finish the girl?" Koga asked warningly.

Kikyo smiled at his question. "She fell down the cliff."

Miroku looked pissed. He completely forgot about all his cuts and bruises. Even though he looked beat up he showed no sign of pain or fear. Kikyo and Koga looked at him and were surprised he still wanted to fight.

"You killed the only girl I loved." Miroku said gritting his teeth. He sounded darklike he became evil with a sudden urge to kill.

Kikyo flinched at his tone and Koga seemed more alarmed. Koga ran and grabbedMiroku's staff wich only sent him flying back. Kikyo did the same but she started to purify it but didn't work.

"My staff is holy." Miroku said still sounding dark. With all his anger a power released from his staff and also sent Kikyo flying. Miroku was to tired to fight any longer. He tripped and fell off the edge. 'I'll be joining you soon Sango' Miroku thought. He closed his eyes andwas waiting to hit the floor but it never came. He opened them and sawhimselfflying. He sat up and saw Shippo next to him and Sango infront of him.

"Sango I thought you died." Miroku said, glad Sango was alive. Sango turned to him.

"Actually the stupid bitch threw me and Kilala off the cliff and Shippo transformed into a big ballon and saved us. We were going up but we saw you fall so we came to save you too." Explained Sango.

She felt arms around her waist and looked at Miroku hugging her. "Miroku are you ok?"

"I'm glad your alive." Miroku said softly. Sango smiled and looked up to see Kikyo and Koga looking at them in shock.

"How can you two still be alive!" Koga yelled.

Kilala landed on the floor and Sango quickly got off. "Can you stand up?" Sango asked Miroku. He quickly got off Kilala and tried to balance on his feat.

"I'll try" Miroku said grabbing his staff.

Sango turned to Kikyo and Koga. "It's not over yet. Kilala go high. Protect Shippo." Sango demanded. Kilala flew up and stayed to watch Sango.

"This is no good we have to get out of here." Kikyo said urgently tugging on Koga's arm. Koga agreed and the two started to run.

"Miroku give me your staff." Miroku handed his staff to Sango without hesitation. She laid the staff on top of her boomerang and aimed it to Koga and Kikyo. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang almost hit Koga and Kikyo but it hit the floor. Although it had such force that it send the two flying.

Trying to get up the two ran away from the battle. The boomerang returned to Sango's hand. She too was also tired that she fell on the ground. Miroku did the same and Kilala went to Sango's aid. Shippo went to Miroku.

"Wow Miroku how you holding up?" Shippo asked. Miroku gave him a smile and tried to get up.

"We should head for the rest of the group." Miroku said helping Sango up.

"I think that might take a while." Said Sango.

Miroku gave her a questioning look. Sango pointed infront of her and Miroku saw the blasting and heard the crashing sound of attack. The three jumped on Kilala's back and left to find Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE 

Naraku was fighting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept looking up at the sky. 'What the hell is she carrying?' Sesshomaru saw the way Kagome was coming down slowly and infront of Sesshomaru. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Sesshomaru did too. The two saw a small glowing ball in Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha saw somethingshiny and looked at Sesshomaru's direction and saw Kagome holding something glowing. Naraku looked over aswell and his eyes widened. He ran toward Sesshomaru and Kagome. The two looked at Narakurunning. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and jumped in the air. He landed infront of Inuyasha.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked looking at the ball. The three heard Naraku yelled.

"Give me the sacred jewl!" Naraku yelled. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were arguing about the jewl.

"Kagome do something!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No get rid of it!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"What! No way this thing is to powerfull!" Kagome yelled.

"Well do something!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome couldn't handle the pressure. She looked at the jewl and had a vision. She looked there was something glowing in her stomach. When she had aclear view she saw the jewl in her. After that short vision Kagome swallowed the jewl.

"What are you doing!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"What does it look like i'm doing. I swallowed the jewl and now i'm gonna beat the shit out of Naraku." Kagome almost yelled.

The three ran toward Naraku and attacked him. Inuyasha released his power and Sesshomaru sliced and Kagome knew they were not making much progress.

"This isn't working!" Kagome yelled.

"No shit Kags!" Inuyasha yelled.

Narakureleased a power through the floor that it send force on the three. It blasted them off and landed hard on the ground. They tried to get up and Kagome had an injured leg. They saw Naraku releasethe same light that attacked Kagome. They didn't know what to do.

"Look, Inuyasha you release the Wind Scar, Sesshomaru you release whatever you have in that sword, and i'll release my arrow. We'll do that at the same time got it." Kagome explained. The two brothers nodded. Naraku was close enough.

"NOW!" The three teens released their power and it hit Naraku's attack. Their power was a lot stronger that it send Naraku's power back at him. A huge light was released and an explosion at the same time.

"We...we did it...We beat Naraku." Said Sesshomaru.

"True but how do we get out of this explosion that will come at us in about five seconds." Inuyasha said losing hope.

"Like this!" Sango grabbed the three and flew off. Kilala fell down from to much weight. The teens were glad to find Kagome's car still there.

"Get in." Said Kagome. Inuyasha saw Kagome's injured leg.

"Kagome mabey I should-"

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Kagome interupted.

The teens ran in the car. Kagome flored the car and was able to escape the explosion just in time. Kagome arrived at her house by dawn. They all entered her place and her mother was there with two guys and one woman standing by her.

"Kagome this is the King from the far north. He has come to betrothe you to his son." Her mother said sadly.

**Sry I had to end Naraku's death so soon. My computer is jacking up and I was getting sick of it. So I tried to end it cool the best i can. Please send reviews and tell me what you think.**


	20. My Happy Ending

**Hey guys it's still the friend. I have no idea when the author wants to write but o well i'm enjoying writting this story. Wait i am writing like almost everything yay! don't tell the author i said that. One thing, i would of extended the battle with Naraku but my computer was getting messed up. For now i have to use my brother's laptop. But thnx 4 my reviews. I mean that, big time, u guys kick ass! **

**Enjoy the story!**

Last Time:

_"We...we did it...We beat Naraku." Said Sesshomaru._

_"True but how do we get out of this explosion that will come at us in about five seconds." Inuyasha said losing hope._

_"Like this!" Sango grabbed the three and flew off. Kilala fell down from to much weight. The teens were glad to find Kagome's car still there._

_"Get in" Said Kagome. Inuyasha saw Kagome's injured leg._

_"Kagome mabey I should-"_

_"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Kagome interupted._

_The teens ran in the car. Kagome flored the car and was able to escape the explosion just in time. Kagome arrived at her house by dawn. They all entered her place and her mother was there with two guys and one woman standing by her._

_"Kagome this is the king from the far north. He has come to betrothe you to his son." Her mother said sadly._

Now:

"What?" The teens yelled. Kagome's mother covered her ears.

"Whose this guy?" Kagome asked irritated. The boy turned around and Kagome couldn't believe it. "Hojo! What the hell! I didn't know you were royalty!"

"Calm down Kagome. Lets get you and your friends healed. I don't want to marry a bloody bride." Hojo teased.

"You'll end up a bloody groom." Inuyasha whispered.

Everyone entered a small room filled with bandages.Sesshomaru was eager to know about Rin.

"Um your Majesty where's my sister and Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They are sleeping in my room." The queen said softly. Sesshomaru smiled and sat down on a chair.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat next to her.

"You ok?" Inuyasha tried to make a conversation.

"Yeah i'm fine. How about you?" Kagome asked warmly.

"I'm ok. Look Kagome I know it's none of my buisness but what did Naraku mean about you and your father?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your right it is none of your buisness. But Naraku wanted to know where he could find the jewl." Kagome explained.

"Where _did_ you get the jewl?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was in me the whole time. I didn't know untill after. But you know my father didn't want to tellNaraku because he would come after me." Finished Kagome.

"Wow" Was all Inuyasha had to say. "When are you leaving?"

Kagome was taken back at his question. She hesitated a while. "Getting married tomarrow, moving tomarrow." Kagome said silently. Inuyasha nodded and got up. He walked out of the room and everyone looked at Kagome.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE TO WEDDING DAY 

Everyone was seated and watching the bride walking down the isle. Inuyasha wasn't there. He was in Kagome's room watching her walk down that isle. He heard someone behind him, he turned around quickly alarmed.

"Relax it's just me."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here. You should be down there."

"I would ask you the same thing too. You, especially you, should go down there and stop the wedding." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh there's nothing but royal people. They could get my head cut off if I do that." Inuyasha said calmly.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. "You have a point. But i'm gonna ask you something. Is your life worth more than Kagome? Inuyasha I knew you fell for her before you found out she was princess."

"I did fall for her before I found out. It's just she's sixteen! Who the hell marries at that age!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru remained calm.

"Royalty Inu."

"But i'm not royalty therefor it's different!" Sesshomaru stood quiet looking in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha remember when the kids were threatened and Kagome told you her father died that night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"I'm gonna be honest. I overheard you and Kagome talk that night and she told you she had to marry by the end of the year."

"Yeah but it isn't over." Inuyasha said looking down.

"But don't you remember she said she could marry anyone aslong as they knew how to rule or take controll." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha eyed him closely. "Sessh what are you trying to say?"

"Why not you marry her."

"Me marry Kagome. Ok I have no idea what or how to rule a kingdome." Inuyasha said blushing.

"But you know how to take controll."

"I never controlled anything except that sword Kagome gave me."

"Well you led the basketballteam and the baseball, and the swiming team. What makes this Kingdome any different?"

"Um it's not twelve people it's like a thousand."

"Well what makes you think Kagome knows how to rule. Just because she's princess dosn't mean she knows how to rule. All I know is two heads are better than one. Heres a ring if you ever change your mind." Sesshomaru said and began to walk out.

"Where did you get this ring?" Inuyasha almost yelled holding the big ring. He looked up but Sesshomaru was gone.

He looked down and Kagome was already there hand in hand with Hojo. He took a while to think. He looked at Kagome, he looked at himself. He was wearing a tuxedo he looked down at the ring. Moments later. "Fuck this! I'm marrying Kagome!" Inuyasha ran out the castle wich took a while. By the time he was there he watched Kagome in her long dress. 'What should I say?' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome would you take Hojo as your husband-" The priest went on. Kagome didn't pay attention to him. Her attention was caught when she saw Inuyasha looking at her with a heart break look.Kagome looked at the priest and at Hojo and at Inuyasha. "I...I...I... um...I...I can't." Everyone gasped and stood shocked. "I'm sorry but I can't marry Hojo." Kagome said facing her mother.

"Why Kagome?" Hojo asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I'm in love with Inuyasha." Kagome said no more. She ran toward Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome stoped hugging Inuyasha and faced him. She saw something glow in his hand. As she looked down she saw Inuyasha carrying a ring and kneeling down on one knee.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I know i'm not royalty but I fell in love with you before I found out you were princess. I don't want you to leave me be-"

"Shut-up Inuyasha, I do" Kagome interupted inuyasha. She snatched the ring and put it in her ring finger. Kagome gave him a kiss and was not about to let go.

"Sesshy what is big brother doing?" Rin asked innocently. Miroku interupted."He's getting laid." Sesshomaru punched him.

"What does that mean?" Kohaku asked. Sesshomaru smiled. He waved his hand to the priest and pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. The priest walked toward Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and walked away.

"Sango why did the priest say that if Inuyasha and Kagome are kissing?" Kohaku asked innocently. Sango didn't know how to answer. She walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Can you guys get up your setting a bad influence to my brother." Sango said covering her brother's eyes.

The two got up and waved to everyone. They all heard Kagome's mother speak.

"Excuse me ladies and gentle men it is an honor to introduce our new King and Queen. King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome." Everyone stood up. They all cheered and bowed.

"Kagome how do we get out this is getting wierd." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's mother walked up to the two."Kagome, Inuyasha look beyond that hill and there is your new home."

The two were able to see their home but could tell it was big."Lets go I wanna check it out." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand.

The two left and Kagome's mother walked up to the rest of the teens."Well Sesshomaru,Sango youand your siblingare welcomed to live in my home. Sesshomaru you and Rin are part of royalty now that Inuyasha has married Kagome. Sango you and Kohaku are living in my home so you will have lots of money."

"I don't want to be a burden." Sango said quickly.

"Honey i'm going to make you and Kohaku royalty too." The queen said.

"How"

"Well since Sesshomaru and Rin are royalty because of Inuyasha you are like family to them. I'm going to adopt the two of you."

Sango was speechless. "Wow I don't know what to say. I'm honored but why?"

"Well it was exciting to see one child leave the nest." Said the queen.

"Um ok. Sure." Sango said.

"Wait can she marry at this age too?" asked Miroku. Sango blushed. The queen nodded.

"Sesshomaru, Kohaku you are now prince of the lands. Rin, Sango you are now princess of this land." The queen said.

"I'm a princess yay!" Yelled Rin.

"And i'm a prince!" Yelled Kohaku.

"Well can we go inside it's getting kinda cold out here." Said Miroku.

"Lets got to that huge bath room where it looks like a pool." Said Sango.

"I'm in!" They all yelled. The rest ran inside as the rain started falling on them.

**You guys enjoy! I was getting emotional earlier though. (blush) If you guys like it thnx. But i'm not done. I'm doing one more chappie. Just a little hint It's showing Kagome's point of view six years later. BYE! **


	21. Six Years Later:Kagome's POV

**Hey guys this is my last chapter. I can't believe it i'm so happy. I want to thank all of my reviewers for enjoying my story you have no idea how much that means to me. I'm still the friend. But I think i'm gonna start the story cause i'm getting kinda emo right now.**

**ENJOY!**

KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been six years now since I had that battle with Naraku. It affected all of us, it changed all of us. It was a bit akward at first because I married Inuyasha at sixteen. He made a great king. It was fun because we both didn't know what to do. The most hard part about it is we still had to go to school. Everyone knew about us and they wouldn't stop bowing at us.

It was so cool, my mother adopted Sango and Kohaku. I have a sister and a brother! It all changed after the battle. Sango bought lots of clothes and the both of us would go shoping like everyday. It would piss off Inuyasha all the time but oh well. Kohaku is now twelve years old and has a mini crush on Rin. So I tease him about his future with Rin. He would blush crazily it was so cute! Even Sango makes fun of him. Oh yeah did I mention Miroku and Sango married after highschool. They said it would be to akward if they're in school.

Sango and I...well most of us are like twenty-two. Sesshomaru is dating some girl named Kagura. The two are crazy over eachother. Did I mention Sesshomaru would buy a new car like every year. He would show off his stuff in school it was so funny. Damn after he became royalty because of Inuyasha, he would buy a whole mess of stuff. Although he parties a lot since he passed the age twenty-one. He's now like twenty-four, twenty-three. I'm not sure I can't remember. Rin is like eleven and has a major crush on Kohaku and I tease her too. Shippo is thirteen and pushes Rin to be with Kohaku wich is funny to watch. Sesshomaru won't accept it though. He's been over protective of Rin. Just like a good dog would.

"I heard that Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled at me.

"Hello i'm talking to the reviewers. I'll beat you up later!" I yelled back.

"You can't your having mood swings ever since you got pregnate!" I throw a brick at Sesshomaru's head. Looks back at the reviewers.

Ok i'm pregnate so what Sango is too. I'm not going into detail with that. Though I don't know me being pregnate has to do with anything. But yeah.

It was kinda hard for Inuyasha,Sesshomru,and Sango and Kohaku and Rin because once the news about me and Inuyasha were married and stuff Sango's and Inuyasha's parents came back for forgiveness and crap wich got everyone pissed off. So my mother had a right to defend Sango and her new royal family. But I didn't know she can kick ass but it was scary.

Oh shit reviewers um i'll be right back I have to um...i'll be right back.

moments later... INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW

Kagome! Kagome! hmmm. (walk up to camera) What the hell is this. Oh wait are the reviewers watching. Hey Sesshomaru we have the camera to ourselves!

"Lets go tape what the others are doing." Sesshomaru said.

"Everyone is at the pool." I said to my brother.

Ok people i'm Inuyasha as you all know. Me and my brother are gonna find everybody. (Sneaks up to Miroku) Miroku say hi to the reviewers.

"Huh? Oh hey reviewers. I'm gonna do this one time because Sango will never let me do it again. Guys if your watching this and you have a crush on a girl tell them how you feel right away before something happens trust me something will happen. Ladies if your watching this i'll blow kisses to you all. (kis, kiss)"

"Um miroku what does kisses and advise have to do with talking?" I asked. Sango came in and hit Miroku in the head.

"Inuyasha lets run." Sesshomaru said quickly. I agreed but when I turned around Kagome was right behind me.

KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing give me the camera. NOW!" I yelled. Inuyasha gave me the camera and ran. Well he jumped in the pool.

Ok sorry for the wait reviewers. I never thought Rin and Kohaku would swim together holding hands. Oh shit Sesshomaru's watching. He has an evil glare in his eyes. Wait a sec people.

moments later...

ok i'm back. Don't ask why my hair is messy. um Inuyasha call my mother I think we have an emergency! (Inuyasha runs inside.) Ok my bad. Lets see what else to talk about. Oh yeah me and the group had to find a new skatepark after the battle. Oh this is so funny, well to me cause I thought ikyo and Koga died in the battle but they only fled. After those two found out about Inuyasha and I especially when I got pregnate they were so pissed off. They actually hired a hitman to kill us and I can give you one guess. It was Hojo. Those three really need to find a life.

I'm gonna have to leave soon cause the battery on this stupid thing is dying. I can't really say that i'm proud of being princess but I also can't say that I wasn't. In a way I knew why my father never wanted me to go a public school because he didn't want my secret to be revealed. I still don't know why he never like the fact that I was more a punkish girl than girly i'm still punkish. My friends and I still ride skateboards and we still dress the same and our attitude hasn't change much either. But mabey my father was trying to hide me from Naraku the whole time. But that couldn't happen. I would suffocate being in the house all day with everyone fallowing me. But you know there's stories being told now from our battle. I don't think legends...well not yet but like fary tales. Even though I was punk I still wanted one thing every princess wants. To live happily ever after. And thats what I got. I was a hidden punk princess that became a story. Bye. (Everyone waves bye to reviewers)

**So how did you guys like it. It took me a while to write this. But as I was writing this I thought of a new story so keep in touch. Bye for now!**


End file.
